


The Crown's Fate

by AnnaRodwaybookworm



Series: The Four Princes of the Crown [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't hate me for making good characters evil because I had to find some negative characters1, M/M, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Minor Ushijima Wakatoshi/Shirabu Kenjirou, Mpreg, Multi, OOC Ushijima, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Semi Eita, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Villainous Ushijima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRodwaybookworm/pseuds/AnnaRodwaybookworm
Summary: Prince Tetsurou doesn't want to be king. Prince Tooru had the throne snatched from him. Prince Keiji wants to be acknowledged as an equal to his extravagant older brother. And Prince Tobio just wants to meet the pretty orange headed omega in the forest. Join in their strife for love, family and success as they're aspirations and abilities are put to the test when their sworn enemies declare war on them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Four Princes of the Crown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107563
Comments: 262
Kudos: 277





	1. Midnight Hour

The palace was relatively quiet in the moonlight midnight. Most of the corridors were empty except for a few servants here and there. The magnificent palace of the Ebony Kingdom seemed as if it were asleep. Funny though since none of the lords of the house were asleep. 

***

Prince Tobio leapt over the wall with practiced expertise onto the waiting horse. He wasn't supposed to be out of the palace at this hour but young Tobio always had a knack for breaking the rules. Or should he say bending them. Last time he'd stowed away, he'd been caught by his third brother who had reprimanded him that he was not supposed to go out all alone. Tobio had simply replied that he hadn't been alone and his horse had accompanied him. Keiji had simply shaken his head knowing that the youngest prince actually believed that his horse would be enough protection. Of course, Tempo was a loyal horse but the real reason the third prince did not press the matter was Tobio's own prowess. Despite being the youngest, he had easily reached the levels of his older brothers at swordplay. Even though his second brother insisted that his technique needed more finesse, everyone seemed to agree that it was effective. 

Tobio kicked Tempo as he rode into a gallop. The area around the palace was a forest. He loved being there. There weren't many predators in there. Plus not many animals dared to approach the alpha prince. Nights in the forest were beautiful in every aspect of the word. Tobio loved the solitude and the silver moonlight peeking through the gentle leaves. The wind hit against his face and the prince felt every muscle in his body relax. He closed his eyes. And hit a tree branch.

"Woah!"

The horse reared and Tobio who's hand had gone up to his nose couldn't keep his balance and fell off. His frame connected with the forest floor with a thud as a groan escaped him. Tempo calmed down on his own standing a little way of eying the prince as what could only be described as worry. Tobio shook his head, stumbling to his feet. His nose hurt. He winced as he imagined the reaction of his brothers if they had been here. The two oldest princes would probably laugh themselves off their horses while Keiji would go into full mother hen mode. Tobio sighed to himself when he jumped at a voice. 

"You-your Majesty, are you alright?"

Tobio instinctively drew his sword but lowered it once he saw who it was. A small orange headed omega peeked out from behind a tree. Tobio had a vague idea who he was. Keiji had drilled the names of all nobles into his head against his wishes. This was Hinata Shoyo. The only male omega in the Hinata clan and one of the three omegas in the Karasuno regiment. Although Tobio was the leader of the Karasuno regiment he never actually commanded or even attended it's training sessions. They were all overlooked by General Sawamura who reported to him from time to time.

Lost in thought, Tobio forgot to answer the omega's question. But Hinata Shouyo didn't wait for him to reply. He took out an embroidered handkerchief from the folds of his light green gown. He took a few bold steps forward offering the handkerchief to the prince, "Here, take this. You're bleeding," he said softly. Tobio huffed, "No I'm not," he said. But he accepted the handkerchief all the same. Pressing the handkerchief to his face, he looked back at the owner. He didn't have the traditional long hair that all omegas sported. In fact it was cropped short, maybe shorter than his own. His brown eyes shone brightly in the shade of the forest. The light green gown seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. In all if Tobio had to describe him he'd say that the omega was the physical manifestation of the word radiance. Hinata Shouyo was quite ordinary, his eyes weren't blue or green. His gown didn't have too much exquisite detailing yet in Tobio's eyes he seemed ethereal.

"Your Highness, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here at this ungodly hour?

Tobio scoffed, "I could ask you the same," he said. The omega's face lit up in a brilliant smile, "I come here every night!" He said excitedly, "To see the Reflection Pool." Tobio knew what the reflection pool was having been there quite a few times. It was a watering hole in the interior of the forest. Around midnight, when the moon hit it's peak in the sky, the water reflected it. It was so bright that it looked as if there was second moon hidden beneath the water. Tobio nodded, "I come here quite often myself," he said. Hinata nodded, "But is it safe for you to be out here all alone. What if I tried to kill you?" The boy asked. The prince snorted at the last part, "You? Kill me? How exactly?" He said, mockery evident in his tone. But somehow Hinata didn't read that. He laughed innocently, "I would go 'wham!' and you would go 'aah!' and then I would go 'huah!' and you'd be like 'whoosh!'" Hinata moved his hands animatedly to support his words. Tobio almost smiled.

It was rare to find oneself acquainted with such a pure and innocent person in the nobility. Turns out Tobio was really really lucky.

***

Prince Keiji sighed wistfully. It was quite late. The hallways were all abandoned. But he knew his brothers were awake. He'd seen the older princes enter the training room about an hour after dinner and even an hour after midnight, there was no sign of the second prince who shared a floor with him. He'd gone to check if Tobio was asleep only to find his chambers empty. Of course, that brat had sneaked out again. 

Now Keiji sat in the library waiting for his youngest brother to return to the palace. In an attempt to keep himself awake he had begun going through the scrolls on land revenue and agriculture that he was yet to review. He didn't especially like dealing with these affairs and often wished he was of the older princes. The eldest prince was responsible for court politics and noble alliances. The second prince was in

charge of all issues regarding security. The youngest prince was officially responsible for state finances but everyone knew it was actually General Sawamura Daichi of the Karasuno regiment who did it for him. Sometimes even Keiji chipped in when the General's work wasn't enough.

Keiji liked it in the library though. It wasn't overly bright or too colourful. He liked the musty smell of the old books. His own gown was dark brown in colour with red embroidery. It fit right in with the colour scheme of the library. Prince Keiji had been trained in warfare and swordplay but he never really had an overwhelming interest for it. Books were more in his genre. He liked gathering information, knowing new things, new people. But being a prince brought certain responsibilities. And his responsibilities didn't allow him to just sit and read. 

"Your Highness…."

He turned to face his personal handmaid, Kaori. She was in her early sixties and her white hair and wrinkles have her an air of wisdom. "Yes, Kaori-san," he said, looking up from his scrolls. Kaori bowed, "Haven't I told you so many times to leave out the -san?" She said, a smile on her face. She wasn't extremely formal with any of the princes, going so far as calling the youngest prince by his name itself. But none of them really minded. She'd almost raised the princes and had seen them since the day they were born. 

"I'm not very comfortable doing that, Kaori-san," he said, standing up, holding the frills of his gown. Kaori smiled at him, "Aren't you going to sleep, Prince Keiji?" She asked gently. Keiji smiled, "I'm actually waiting for Tobio to return. That kid's snuck out of the palace again," he said. Kaori raised her eyebrows, "That kid? You do understand that you're not much older, right?" She laughed. The third prince nodded, "But judging by his lack of maturity, I keep thinking he's at least a decade younger," he said, sighing at his own words. "You're so motherly to Tobio, Prince Keiji," she said, proudly, "I'm sure when you have your own kids you'll be a great mother too."

Keiji went red at that comment. He wasn't in the least interested in anyone he knew. At least not romantically. And marriage and family were quite unthinkable for a shy, studious omega like him. He didn't really expect any alpha to ever love him. Or even notice him. During royal balls, only a few polite people ever bothered to look at him. Especially with his second omegan brother flaunting around his other worldly beauty. Most alphas were so fixated on his elder brother that they always forgot to admire the second beauty, albeit not as bright and enthusiastic. It wasn't as if Keiji wasn't beautiful. In fact he was often comparable to the second prince who's beauty and glamour where like a legend, even in foreign kingdoms. But Keiji lacked the charm or the flirtatious nature of the second prince, leading to his often being overshadowed. But despite all this, Keiji did have his own romantic fantasies. Many a times he found himself dreaming about those perfect love stories he'd read in the library. 

"Prince Keiji, why don't you go to bed while I look out for young Tobio. Keiji shook his head politely, "Oh, no need for that Kaori-san!" He said, glancing at the library clock, "It's well past two now. If I'm not mistaken, Tobio's probably within the palace grounds already." Kaori nodded.

"If you excuse me, I need to go lecture him on royal protocols and the importance of not sneaking out," Keiji said, rolling up his scrolls and scribbled notes. Kaori nodded, "Sure, Prince Keiji. But I doubt your words to him won't only be a waste of breath," she said. Keiji let out a small laugh, "I can't help agreeing with you on that," he curtsied to the elderly lady before walking out of the library. 

***

"Bring it on, niisama!"

"Oh god! How much energy do you have? I'm exhausted. And both of us need to go to bed if we're to be up in time for breakfast."

"But, niisama, I need the practice!"

"No, you don't. You're probably even better than me with that sword of yours!"

"Oh, so you're just afraid of losing?"

"You annoying brat!"

The second prince giggled having successfully enraged his elder brother, Prince Tetsurou, the crown prince of Ebony. Prince Tetsurou sighed, "Silly quarrels aside, which division should we assign Keiji to?" He asked. Second Prince Tooru shrugged, "Keiji-chan's style of fighting compliments that omega, Kozume Kenma-chan from your Nekoma regiment. But I also think he's good with that alpha Tsukishima-something-chan from Tobio-chan's Karasuno regiment. I'm quite sure Keiji won't fit in with my Seijoh regiment. We're far too high strung for his taste," he said. Tetsurou laughed, "I'm surprised you actually know their names," he said. Tooru pouted, "Come on, niisama!" He whined, "I'm not ignorant!" Tetsurou shook his head at his brother's antiques. 

"Well, I guess, Keiji should have a say in matters regarding his future," Tetsurou said, teasing put away for the time being. Tooru scoffed, "Wow, since you've come up with the most ingenious conclusion, wouldn't it do you better to retire to your chambers?" He said, pretending innocence. "I think the same goes to you too, Tooru," said Tetsurou. Easier said than done, thought the second prince. Tooru was an insomniac. “When was the last time you slept for more than two hours?" asked Tetsurou, "There's only so much your makeup can do to hide those dark circles!" Tooru gasped, "Did you just call me ugly, niisama?!" He cried, pouting like a five year old. Tetsurou shook his head, "God, you're so annoying, Tooru!" He sighed. The second Prince huffed, "Mean, niisama!" He said before moving towards the table where a variety maps and blueprints were rolled open. 

When Tooru's eyes narrowed at the papers, Tetsurou knew that the conversation was over. No force on Earth would be able to convince him to leave his battle plans behind and get some rest. He could simply snatch the paper out from under his younger brother's nose, but he really didn't want to die young. "Come on Tooru, you know you end up absolutely disfunctional without proper sleep. I can't keep the kingdom running without you. As it is Tobio does nothing except act like a five year old and practice swordplay," Tetsurou said, knowing that Tooru had a side that loved being acknowledged. 

The second prince snorted, "An alpha admitting to an omega that he needs his help? That's unheard of," he said sarcastically. "Do you have like some personal vendetta against alphas?" Tetsurou asked, raising his eyes. "Yeah, I do, actually. Given that the right to the throne got taken away from me the day I presented as an omega," said Tooru, leaning on the table. "You wouldn't have gotten the throne anyways," mocked Tetsurou, a smile playing on his lips. 

"And who would've?"

Tetsurou laughed, "Me of course!" He declared, "I'm the oldest and the ablest!" 

"Bah!"

Tetsurou burst into guffaws. Tooru shook his head. 

"Speaking seriously though, it'd probably be Keiji."

"Keiji-chan, nah!"

"Why not?"

Tooru stood up straight, "Can you imagine Keiji managing all those political affairs? He's the most socially inept person I know."

Tetsurou nodded, "True, Keiji probably won't be comfortable with anyone outside the castle.

Little did they know how wrong they were


	2. The Pain of the Overlooked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter....third's still on the making

"Do you need help getting back? I could give you a ride back to the Hinata estate."

The orange headed omega smiled brightly, "No need, I know these forests like the back of my hand. I'll be fine," he cocked his head to the side in a cute way. Tobio felt something tug at his inside. The omega was beautiful to say the least. He wouldn't hold a candle to the second prince of Ebony but his childish purity had the youngest prince transfixed. 

"Oh, but you aren't armed. What if an animal attacks you?" 

Hinata frowned, "I'm not unarmed," he said. He quickly slid two daggers from within the white cloak he was sporting. The way he held the hilt told Tobio that he was quite skilled at brandishing his chosen weapon. Tobio nodded. Hinata beamed his smile at the alpha prince, "It's getting late, Your Highness. We should both be returning now," he said. Tobio nodded. The omega cutsied lightly before turning around.

And Tobio felt his body move on its own accord. His fingers wrapped tightly around Hinata's narrow wrist. The omega turned around violently, expression shocked. "What-what are you doing, Your Highness?" He gasped out. Tobio immediately retracted his hand, realising that his alpha status must have scared the shorter. "I'm sorry, I-" Tobio took in a deep breath, "Would you perhaps like to-maybe like meet up again?" He asked sheepishly.

Hinata broke into a smile, "In the forest, Your Highness?" He asked, a small blush adorning his cheeks. 

Tobio was innocent and uninformed. He didn't realize that inviting an omega to visit him in secret would be equivalent to courting. Hinata too was childish. He too took their greeting as friends. One might say that if both were satisfied with the arrangement then it was acceptable. But Tobio was a royal and Hinata heir consort to an independent noble estate. For that moment both ended up forgetting their status and responsibilities. Their promises and pledges.

"In the forest," Tobio replied, "I might not be able to come everyday like you but I'll try." Hinata's smile widened, "Yes, Your Highness!" He gasped, excitement imminent in his tone. The omega grasped the Prince's right hand shaking it enthusiastically, "See you later."

***

Keiji stood right outside the palace gates, worry etched across his face. It had been close to three hours Tobio was missing. And even the idiotic youngest prince knew better than to stay away that long. 

"Your Highness, do you wish to go outside? It is well past the regular hour."

Keiji looked back to face the guard who had just spoken, "I-I just-I- You-you don't need worry yourself. It's alright," Keiji stuttered. He felt like face palming. What kind of a prince was he? He couldn't even talk to his own guards. He really really wished he was better with words. The only people he could talk to without stammering were his brothers and a few of the nobles in the army ranks. 

"But the Second Prince commanded us to restrict any movement in or out of the palace."

Keiji frowned. Did these guards forget that he too was a prince with equal status as his immediate elder brother. "I-I'm a prince…" he mumbled, barely audible. The guard stood his ground, "We cannot overrule the Commander's orders for anyone other than the Prince Heir," he said. Keiji felt himself rage. But he was far too polite and too shy to speak up against this. He and Tooru were officially of equal status since neither could take the throne and were only a year apart in age. Despite the fact that Tooru had earned the title of Commander of the Royal Guard, he hated being underestimated because he wasn't as extravagant or openly dedicated as his elder brother. 

"I-"

"What's going on?" 

Keiji looked up to face Tetsurou. The guard immediately bowed. "Keiji, what are you doing out here?" The older asked, voice tinted with formality. "I-I just wanted to go somewhere specific today," the third prince said, trying not to convey his frustration through his words. Tetsurou gave a curt nod before turning to the gaurd, "Your cause of argument?" He asked. Keiji saw as Tetsurou summoned an aura that demanded respect. It had nothing to do with his secondary gender. He'd seen Tooru do it too. And in every sense of the word, he was envious. 

"The-the Second Prince told us not to let anyone without equal or higher status than him pass through the palace gates after midnight."

"And how is Keiji not an equal?"

It was the guard's turn to stutter and tremble, "A-an omega out so late without alpha protection isn't right…." He mumbled. Tetsurou raised his eyebrows, "Tooru himself is an omega. I know there are omega warriors in your ranks, will you treat them any differently?" He asked, "Do you think Keiji isn't able enough to protect himself?" The guard didn't answer. "If you have any doubts go spar with him and see who comes out on top," said Tetsurou, "Do you think omegas are weak just because they can carry children? Carry "strong" alphas like you or me?" Tetsurou asked, his voice raising ever so slightly, "Because in my opinion, if anything, it makes them stronger."

The guard nodded helplessly. 

"You're dismissed."

As the guard scurried away, Tetsurou turned towards Keiji, anger written on his features, "I don't care about your status, but as your brother I am concerned about what you are doing out of bed at three in the night," he said sternly. Keiji bit his lip. Excuse, excuse, don't sell Tobio out,’ he screamed inside his head. “I had a plan today,” Keiji lied, “I really wanted to see the Nightless City,” he said. He was surprised by how good that excuse was given that he wasn’t the best at lying. 

Tetsurou nodded, “The Nightless City?” he muttered, “You’ve never been there?” he asked. Keiji shook his head. He’d never even been past the noble estates. He had never gathered enough courage to actually face so many people who looked up to him so much. Or maybe they didn’t. He didn’t exactly want to find that out either. “No, Tetsurou-niisama. I really wanted to visit but I never got a proper time to,” he mumbled. The eldest prince’s angry look relaxed. He gave a grimaced smile, “Don’t get depressed over what these guards say,” he said, “I know you’re more toned down than Tooru and that sometimes that comes as a real relief to me. It doesn’t make you any lesser, you know?” he said. Keiji nodded though not completely believing his brother’s words. After all, they were his brothers. Caring about him was part and parcel of their lives. 

At that very moment his excellent excuse got bombed by his utterly idiotic, useless, stupid younger brother. Both Keiji and Tetsurou looked up from their conversation to small trotting hooves of a horse. Clearly that idiot was trying not to be loud and sneak in. But his sneaking in had been foiled by the presence of the two older princes. Tobio quickly trotted over, his face a nervous wreck. Tetsurou frowned again, "Where the hell are you coming from?" Tobio scratched the back of his head, "I was-I was just…." Tobio struggled to come up with a legitimate excuse. It was ideally against the rules for princes to leave the palace unattended by a guard but since the princes' father passed away, someone had to go on secret outings. Generally it was one of the two older princes. In fact, Tooru visited the villages so often, Keiji was pretty sure he had a fanclub there. But Keiji and Tobio weren't of age yet. So Tetsurou never particularly liked them risking themselves, though he allowed it on occasional conditions. But if he got to know about Tobio's regular night detours, well, woe begone. 

"He was just checking out the city for me," spoke up Keiji, "To ensure everything was safe." Tobio nodded hurriedly. Tetsurou raised an eyebrow, "O really?" he questioned. Both the younger princes nodded. After a minute or so of scrutinizing the idea, Tetsurou shrugged, "Yah, do whatever you want. I'm putting you guys up for adoption," he turned around, waving his hand over his head, "Oh by the way, consider the morning breakfast cancelled. I'm sleeping in," he declared, strutting back towards the palace. 

Keiji turned to Tobio, *If I catch you again, I'm not covering for you," he said coldly. Tobio smiled sheepishly, or maybe grimaced. "Sorry, I won't get caught next time," he said, getting off his horse. Keiji face-palmed. "For you, I actually have to go to the Nightless City!" He whisper-shouted. Tobio shrugged. That's when Keiji noticed the bruises around his nose. His hand went up to check them out immediately. Curse his motherly instincts. 

"What happened?" He asked, his voice dropping to a gentler tone. "I crashed against a branch," said Tobio, blushing deeply. Keiji frowned, "I'm surprised your face isn't all bloody. You never carry a handkerchief," he said, removing his hand from the taller Prince's face.

True, Tobio was taller than Keiji. He was head to head with Tooru too if Tooru wasn't slightly shorter.

"Ask Kaori-san to give you some first aid. She knows you weren't in the palace," Keiji said, "You're not hurt anywhere else, are you?" Tobio shook his head. Keiji nodded, "Run along then. Get some rest," he advised.

Turning back towards the gates, Keiji sighed. Here, goes nothing.

***

Sugawara Koushi didn't particularly like being a noble. It left his life dictated by a thousand rules. Also he was part of one of the most conservative clans in the area. When he was younger, he remembered his grandmother saying to him , "Little omegas should be seen and not heard!" He'd lost a great deal of respect for her that day. He'd also awakened a thirst to prove her wrong. 

So he started working on his archery skills. Day in and day out he worked till he managed to hit the bullseye without opening his eyes. It was a moment of euphoria for him when he made the cut for the Seijoh Regiment led by the Second Omegan Prince Tooru. He first met the said prince on Seijoh's monthly training week when he was sixteen. Koushi had been amazed by the sheer amount of respect the omega commanded. Even the pureblooded alpha Iwaizumi Hajime of the famed Iwaizumi clan had been able to look down on him (maybe because the prince was taller than him). He'd also been surprised by Prince Tooru's strategic efficiency. Koushi always considered himself to be quite cunning but even he hadn't been able to lick any holes in his battle tactics. 

It didn't take him long to realise that the prince was easily the best fighter even in the elite battle squad. Ever since that tender age, Koushi had looked up to him endlessly. This admiration never toned down even when they became friends. 

The Seijoh regiment fought on horseback. So they didn't have many archers. Because after archery on horseback wasn't quite easy to master. Thus, it didn't take him long to become Captain of Seijoh's archery unit. And it was in his First Annual Captain's Meet when he met General Sawamura Daichi.

Sawamura Daichi was the de facto head of the Karasuno regiment. He was officially second in command to the youngest prince who wasn't nearly bright enough to lead a battle regiment except in name. At first, Koushi had hated Daichi like he hated all alphas, but his opinion soon changed when the alpha challenged him to a one on one in archery (Koushi won obviously). Despite the alpha's crushing defeat, what won Koushi over was the fact that Daichi could easily have challenged someone else but he willingly chose an omega. Daichi wasn't extraordinarily handsome or talented but somehow Koushi always found himself staring at the alpha. Whenever caught, he'd always bite his lip or blush. Tooru always told him to be more subtle but somehow he really couldn't handle his little crush. 

Present day, of course, was different in its own way. 

Koushi pushed open the door to the royal training room, the Karasuno orange clear in his gown. Tooru was pouring over his latest idea. "You know even the best alphas need sleep," he said. Tooru jumped at his voice, "Kou-chan!" He whined, "Don't give me a heart attack! Do you want your best friend to die?!" Koushi let out a small laugh at the second Prince's dramatics. 

"Oh quit it, Tooru!"

"You're glowing in Karasuno colours by the way," Tooru chirped. Koushi blushed slightly. "Is this your latest attempt to confess to the love of your life?" The prince laughed. "He's not the love of my life!" Koushi protested, ears flushing red. Tooru burst into giggles, "O really? So you won't let Dai-chan mark you?" The prince piped. Koushi smacked him across the back of his head.

“Anyways speaking of love lives, how’s yours going anyways?” Koushi asked. Tooru shook his head, snorting slightly. The general enthusiasm left his eyes as soon as the words left Koushi’s mouth. “I don’t care about such bullshit,” Tooru said, emotionlessly, “They won’t make me any stronger.” Koushi laughed, “You’ll find out that Iwaizumi-san will make you stronger because he’s gonna protect you from your own stupidity,” he said, smirking.

“I don’t like Iwa-chan!” 

“Iwa-chan?”

“And he probably doesn’t like me like that either?”

The questioning look and red ears that Tooru was sporting was a clear give away. Koushi raised his eyebrows. Tooru shrieked, "Ahhhhhhh! You're supposed to be my best friend! Why are you bullying me?" He whined. Koushi smirked, "Revenge for picking on me and Daichi," he said.

"So it's "me and Daichi" now, huh?"

If Koushi had his weapons he would definitely shoot the second Prince.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love it if you left comments. Thanks for reading.


	3. The Nightless City With A Chance of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter. Happy reading!!!

The Nightless City--It lived up to the title. It was livelier than anything Keiji had ever seen. Also the loudest. People laughed together, bustling and moving around. He saw babies wail and kids play. The third prince was quite in awe of what he saw. He'd left his horse a little way before the City Entrance. He'd left his tiara on his head but the dark brown and simplicity of his gown allowed him to blend right in.

Keiji didn't refuse the fact that he was both excited and terrified. Nothing he'd ever done gave him such a thrill. He walked past a small bakery. The cakes and bread put on display smelled heavenly. Keiji was ready to bet anything that they would be even better than the ones served in the palace. There were alphas, omegas and betas all blended in the crowd. A little way off he saw a man-- eat fire? Keiji stood there completely transfixed. A crowd had gathered around the fire-eater and Keiji took his chance trying to get closer.

Big mistake.

A big alpha collided with him, sending him reeling. The man turned to face him with big angry eyes. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed, "You're a royal!" And immediately the downfall began. Every single person in the crowd turned to look at him. 'No, no, no, no,' Keiji's mind seemed to scream. Too many eyes around him.

"My Goodness, it's the prince!"

"He's an omega!"

"He's beautiful isn't he?"

"I can see the Crown Prince in him."

The crowd seemed to push closer. Everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of the mysterious third prince. Keiji felt pins on his skin. Sweat beads formed on his forehead. "P-please…." But words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He felt an alpha invade his personal space, touching him all over. He felt tears pooling in his eyes. 

"He's the cowardly prince that never visits."

"The Third Prince. I heard he's smart."

"Beautiful."

The comments weren't all bad. But Keiji's mind couldn't actually comprehend their words. He hated being the centre of attention. Everyone was looking at him. Too many people were breathing down his neck. He couldn't breathe. What kind of a prince was he? He couldn't even face the people! How did his brothers manage? This was terrible. Keiji knew he was panicking. This wasn't the first time his social anxiety acted up. And he knew only one way to deal with it.

He sprinted.

One or twice he almost tripped over his long gown. His tiara had fallen off. His ankle was probably sprained from running in those heels he sported. But no matter how he ran, he could still hear the voices. Still feel the hands on him. 

He sprinted into this small dingey alley when his knees gave in. His breaths were coming in short gasps. He felt tears escape his eyes. He really was useless. He was far too cowardly to be a prince. It was all true. Tooru was at least ten times the character he'd ever be. He hated it. He didn't want this. He wanted to be stronger. He wanted to face everyone with the same smile and energy as Tooru did. But he couldn't. He wasn't as good as his brother.

He'd left the crowd behind but that didn't help. He was full on sobbing now. 

"Are you alright?"

Keiji leapt to his feet, only for his sprained ankle to give out. Strong fingers wrapped themselves around his arm to keep him on his feet. The prince pulled his arm away violently, scurrying away from his latest fear. 

A young alpha looked back at him. He had whitish grey hair which stuck up as if he'd been electrocuted. If Keiji hadn't been this panicked, he'd probably notice how muscular the stranger was. His face was contorted into a look of worry. He put up both of his hands before taking a step back.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

Keiji gasped, hunched over in fear. The stranger lowered his head, "Look, we're far apart," the taller alpha spoke. His scent was wary, not threatening like the crowd before. "Listen, you're safe. I'm not going to hurt you. No one's here to hurt you," he continued. And somehow Keiji felt his nerves relaxing. The stranger wasn't using an alpha voice to force the omega into submission. It was just the way he spoke, thought Keiji. His skin still felt prickly but he had somehow brought his breathing under control. Keiji shakily put his hand over the hilt of the dagger cloaked in his long skirts. But the alpha seemed to have not noticed that move. Instead he flashed him a huge grin, "So, you really freaked out there, huh?" The alpha asked. 

Keiji took in a deep breath,"S-sorry," he said softly, "I'm not used to crowded areas." The alpha nodded, "You mustn't be from around here then?" He asked, the smile not leaving his face. And Keiji had to admit, it was rather sweet. He nodded hesitantly, "A-actually I'm a prince," he mumbled. He immediately bit his tongue. What was wrong with him? He just told a random stranger he was the prince. What if he got attacked? 

But the stranger's face showed no malice. It simply contorted into one of surprise. 

"You're Kyōbōna Bi?"

Kyōbōna Bi--Ferocious Beauty. That's so not me, thought Keiji. Kyōbōna Bi, a title for the Second Prince. A fitting one. When it came to ruthless warfare there was no stopping Tooru and when it came to looks he was the ideal beautiful, delicate omega. The Ferocious Beauty, Keiji often wondered who came up with that. The alpha's face softened into another smile, "So you're "Hikari no mochinushi", huh? Prince Keiji?" He asked. Keiji's eyes went wide, "H-how do you know my name?" He stuttered, surprised. "Well, there are only two omegan princes," he said, scratching the back of his neck. 

Keiji finally broke into a smile. 'Hikari no mochinushi' the Third Prince's title. This was the first time he'd actually been acknowledged by that. Most only remembered Tooru and Tetsurou's title. The said alpha took a step forward. But Keiji didn't react. Instead he simply moved his hand from his weapon, standing up straighter. Somehow this sudden recognition gave him a burst of self confidence. 

"I'm Bokuto Kotarou, by the way."

Keiji curtsied, "Nice to meet you, Bokuto-sama," he said. Bokuto shook his head, "You don't have to address me as Bokuto-sama!" He protested, "It sounds so funny!" He burst into guffaws of laughter. Keiji was taken aback. 'Sama' sounded funny? That statement sounded funny. "Well then, Bokuto-san," he said, smiling. Keiji was beyond shocked. He'd actually uttered an entire sentence in front of a stranger without stuttering or giving in. But then again maybe it was just how comforting Bokuto Kotarou's presence was. Keiji blushed at the thought, "Thank you greatly for helping me out of my panic attack. I'm very grateful," he said, hoping to have expressed his gratitude properly. Bokuto gave him a self satisfied look, "Nah, it's nothing!" He said. 

Keiji shook his head, "It was definitely not nothing Bokuto-san," he said, "You need not have helped me but you did all the same," he curtsied again. This time Bokuto looked confused, "You would leave the scene if someone needed help without helping?" He asked as if Keiji had said the most bizarre thing in the world, "How could anyone just leave?" Keiji felt something swell inside his chest.

It was such a strange, unexpected feeling. It made his chest feel tight but felt pleasant at the same time. And suddenly Keiji lost all interest in returning to the palace. Suddenly it was no longer his safe haven. Keiji wondered what this sudden feeling was. It felt as if he was an innocent child again and he and Tooru had snuck a jar of honey from the palace kitchens. It was the same sense of success and happiness. 

He felt the blush adorning his face deepen. Bokuto smiled too, "Do you need help returning to the palace?" He asked. Keiji shook his head, "But maybe you could lead me outside the city till my horse," Keiji replied shyly, "I don't really want to go back into that crowd."

"Your wish is my command, Hikari no mochinushi."

Keiji wondered if he was redder than the reddest apple by now.

Bokuto laughed, "So now we're friends now?" He asked, "You'll come to see me again?" A different form of tone reflected from his voice. Keiji couldn't exactly pinpoint it. Confusion? Fear? Loneliness? 

But whatever the tone, Keiji's answer was clear. He told himself that it was only his duty as a royal to repay his debts without procrastination. 

"Of course, Bokuto-san!"

He pretended to simply overrule the excitement he felt at the thought of meeting the alpha again. 

***

Tooru woke up to a headache. He groaned sitting up straight from where he must've fallen asleep on the table. He looked around. He'd slept longer than his usual one or two hours. It was clearly morning. Bright sunlight poured in through the gaps of the curtains of the training room. He stumbled to his feet, rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes. His sword hung at his side. He ran his hand through his shoulder length chestnut hair, ensuring it wasn't messy. 

The palace was bustling in the morning. Servants running around everywhere. Some carrying plates, some carrying clothes. Tooru stepped out through the doors knowing that he'd immediately be the centre of attention. And right he was. He flashed a brilliant smile at the servants and chirped a merry, "Good morning!" A chorus of wishes followed. Some of the elderly palace attendants even came up to curtsy to him.

Once the pleasantries were through, Tooru made his way down the corridors towards his room. Tooru mentally went through his schedule and remembered that the Seijoh Regiment's training week started today. He didn't know whether to rejoice or mope. He didn't exactly like working all the time but it was a necessity for his aim. Those who were born alphas had a huge amount of physical advantage over him. It took him all of his time and energy and every drop of dedication to just keep up with them. Whenever he sparred with an alpha he put thrice the effort on style and finesse, ten times the effort on strategy to beat them. 

It was exhausting to say the least.

Sometimes he envied Keiji. He could spend hours and hours reading or doing whatever he liked. But Tooru? He didn't even get time to sort out his love-

"Iwa-chan!"

The Seijoh swordplay captain looked up at the prince. "Prince Tooru," he said, bowing sharply. Tooru didn't bother with the pleasantries. He threw himself at the said alpha, hugging him tight. While Iwaizumi Hajime didn't hug him back, he didn't push him away either. He merely patted the Prince's back.

You might ask how was it that a royal could be touchy with anyone of a lesser rank. The answer was pretty simple. Every prince had a playmate. An alpha or omega of the same age chosen from the nobility. Iwaizumi Hajime had been the Second Prince's playmate. They didn't always agree with each other. As a seven year old, Iwaizumi had a strange obsession with bugs while one of Tooru's only fears was bugs. Iwaizumi liked running around like a madman while Tooru liked to sit and paint. But as they say, opposites attract. 

Tooru didn't know when exactly his feelings for the alpha changed. But it had been around the time he'd realized his aim in life as an omega. He had had two choices back then. Become a submissive omega and charm Iwaizumi into a full fledged relationship. Or forget about the extra joys of life and dedicate himself to success. Tooru chose the second option. Yet every single time he saw Iwaizumi Hajime, a painful pang went through his chest knowing he'd one day belong to another omega. 

"So how are the soldiers? Are they here already?" Tooru asked. Iwaizumi snorted, "Do you have nothing else to talk about?" He asked. Tooru laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. The alpha shook his head, "Anyways, as far as I know," he began, "Most arrived yesterday itself. I suppose a few are still left though," he said, "The training is scheduled to begin in the evening." Tooru nodded. He smiled brightly, unintentionally cocking his neck to the side, exposing his scent glands. 

"Ne, Iwa-chan, let's get in some sparring practice before this evening!"

***

The first thing Tobio did in the morning was visit the Royal Archives. That itself was a scene to behold because Prince Tobio had never in his sixteen years of age stepped into the Archives Hall. Even when Keiji had taught him the basics about the nobility, he had to sneak out the documents from the room (it was against the rules to take them out....Tetsurou hated it if these documents got lost…. it'd mean more work for him).

But today Tobio did exactly what he had never done. He picked the document labelled 'Eligible Omegas'. It consisted of a list of omegas within the nobility who were eligible to marry into royalty. The first name on the list was someone called Sugawara Koushi. The omega had beautiful silver hair. The painting was quite simple but somehow it's brilliance lay in the fact that a kind and gentle aura somehow reflected from the portrait's eyes. 

A couple of unfamiliar names followed till he came across a name of interest.

Hinata Natsu.

The portrait was almost identical to the omega he'd met in the forest! In fact Tobio could practically call it a female, much younger Hinata Shouyo. Given the uncanny resemblance between the two, Tobio assumed that they were siblings. 

The girl's portrait was sweet. She had two pigtails, one on either side, her clan headband tilted greatly. Her smile seemed to scream innocence and purity. She didn't look much older than ten or eleven but Tobio could swear she would grow up to be beautiful. Just like her brother. He then scanned the rest of the document but found no mention of the name he was looking for. He wondered why. Hinata Shouyo was definitely a healthy and able omega. Then why wasn't he on the list?

And then it struck him.

He put away the document he was reading and instead opened the book titled 'Noble Alliances'

And there on the first page it was.

A shock to the youngest prince.

A sudden feeling of deep rooted envy.

A marriage alliance for when the heirs became of age.

An engagement between Yukitaka Izumi and Hinata Shouyo.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. Hope you liked it. Please do find time to leave a few comments.


	4. He With The Perfect Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth chapter. Thanks for dropping by

There was only so much that Iwaizumi Hajime could do against the Second Prince. Both swords were well balanced in the hands of the wielder. Both wielders had been trained to the same degree. But while Iwaizumi had a distinct advantage of brute strength, Tooru had the agility of a deer. His footwork was nimble and imperceptible. Iwaizumi believed that the secret behind all this was actually the fact that Tooru’s brain worked ten times faster than the average swordfighter. And not many were fast enough to evade his attacks and move on offense at the same time. 

Iwaizumi pushed forward. Tooru sidestepped, moving his sword downward. The alpha's eyes immediately followed the weapon. It didn't even take a flash of a second as the Prince cut past him elegantly before holding him at swordpoint. 

"You're getting rusty, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi huffed. This was his fifth consecutive loss. And Tooru claimed his head hurt so he wouldn't be at his best. The prince smiled brightly at him before bending into a defensive stance. Iwaizumi huffed again, "Enough Tooru," he said, "Don't you have stupid paperwork to deal with?" He asked. He didn't exactly want to fence again knowing he'll never hear the end of it if he lost again. 

Tooru pouted, "You spoil-sport!" He whined. But Iwaizumi's words had value. Tooru did have a lot of paperwork to ensure palace security with increased noble accomodations. "How many nobles are coming for the session?" Tooru asked.

"Sugawara Koushi and Matsukawa Issei are here already courtesy their captaincy status. Issei's mate Matsukawa Takahiro will be here by the afternoon. And as far as I know, Kindaichi Yutaro will be a bit late for report but should be ready in time for the physical training."

"What about Shigeru?" 

"He's pregnant."

Tooru's eyes went wide, "What! When? How?" He gasped out. Hajime chuckled. Tooru never failed to look like a squirrel every time he was at a loss of words. "A commoner, I heard. Caused a huge uproar in his estate. Haven't had an actual encounter with the alpha but heard he's joined the Seijoh regiment," Iwaizumi reported. Despite the friendly touches, he knew that the conversation just now was purely professional. 

Tooru's face scrunched up into thought. Iwaizumi pinched himself to keep himself from smiling. Tooru was beautiful. He didn't know what made him feel so attracted to the second prince. He didn't know if it was the fact that he was an alpha and Tooru an omega. Or if it was simply the fact that he was the sweet, overthinking Tooru. 

Hajime could smack himself. Describing Tooru as sweet would be the last thing he'd do if he were still sane. Maybe spending twenty four hours with the whiny prince had finally driven him insane. Tooru pushed back his sweaty hair, sheathing his sword. And Iwaizumi felt a lump form in his throat. He swallowed thickly, biting his tongue to prevent a possessive growl from escaping him. He genuinely hated his wolf at times like this. While Iwaizumi felt love and respect for the omega, the wolf had nothing but lustful instincts. And at times Hajime had a hard time keeping those instincts in check. 

Tooru turned to Hajime the most beautiful smile plastered across his face. Hajime didn’t return the smile, “Go deal with your princely stuff!” he said. Tooru sighed, “Think about yourself!” he cried, “Don’t you need to rendezvous with the other captains?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the alpha. Iwaizumi snorted, “Don’t remind me!”

Tooru laughed before waving to Iwaizumi. He sprinted towards the palace and Iwaizumi felt a smile form on his lips. “Oi, Tooru!” he called out, instinctively. Tooru turned around gracefully. The sun glinted off his chestnut brown eyes. The crystals in his tiara refracted the light illuminating the omega in a plethora of colours. 

“Tooru, come meet me in my quarters when today’s training is over.”

Tooru blushed, “I will,” in a very uncharacteristic mumble. 

***

Tobio sighed. It was the fifteenth time he had sighed and it wasn’t even noon yet. 

He sighed again. He’d been sulking in the library since he’d found out about Hinata’s betrothal. It’s nothing, he told himself, ‘They probably don’t even know each other.’ But what Tobio really, really didn’t get was this deep rooted sense of hatred for this Yukitaka Izumi. He didn’t understand the strange feeling that bubbled in his gut. It was the same feeling that he experienced when his brother Tooru received the award for Best Swordsman. Or when Keiji paid more attention to his work than his younger brother. 

He wanted to talk to his elder brothers. And he didn’t want to share his views on Hinata at the same time. He currently sat reading a book labelled ‘Best Ways To Communicate With An Omega’. He remembered that Tooru, when he was thirteen, had burnt a copy of this book. It had been one of the only major fights between his two omegan brothers. Tooru refused to acknowledge the fact that omegas should be treated any differently from alphas. Keiji disagreed strongly. Tobio remembered Keiji shouting on Tooru about how he was blind to basic facts and that omegas were different from alphas. It was the only time Tetsurou had used his alpha voice on the two. 

It had been terrible. While Tooru had somehow withstood the painful command of the alpha, Keiji had sunk to his knees in submission. It had been terrible, he thought again. It was one of the only times he’d seen Tooru-niisan break down in hysterics. Tetsurou had done everything in his power to calm him down but Tooru had refused to listen to rhyme or reason. Tobio remembered that incident being the first time he willingly hugged Keiji and had let the older see him cry. 

Right now, Tobio was utterly confused. He didn’t know if Hinata was like Tooru-niisan or like Keiji-nee. And he didn’t want the orange-headed omega to react badly. He’d received mixed signals in his short encounter with the noble. His hair had been cut short in what seemed like an act of rebellion(like Tooru), while he’d clearly acknowledged Tobio’s alpha status(like Keiji). He felt himself growl in frustration. 

“Now that sounds like you’re really annoyed.”

Tobio turned around to face his childhood playmate, Kunimi Akira. He’d presented as an omega just a few years back. He’d been a late bloomer and most people had assumed he’d be a beta. 

“Why do you care?”

“Because your sighing in the library is getting really frustrating. So vent.”

“Me? Vent to you?”

“I'm ready to listen if it means I can read in peace.”

Tobio sighed. Kunimi was a funny one. He spoke with respect to every single alpha except the youngest prince. It had been like that since their childhood. They hadn’t fought physically but neither had ever really addressed each other. They had been required to sit and learn their lessons together, play with their own toys together. So they did. While they deemed themselves close enough to share an understanding, they didn’t exactly call each other friends. 

“You are too lazy to read.”

Kunimi shrugged, “I have to represent my house. Plus, I’m joining the Seijoh Regiment today. Doing some reading on how your brother runs his cattle,” he said. Tobio scoffed, “As if he’s anything special….” he mumbled. “Jealous much, little Prince. Of course, no one can be better than you, right? Alpha Supreme?” he mocked lightly. Tobio scowled.

“Now, are you going to tell me or not?”

***

Keiji huffed. He rummaged through his wardrobe looking through his clothes. Brown, grey, black, olive green, ochre. Nothing vibrant, nothing bright. None of his clothes screamed “royal”. And for the first time ever he really wanted to look regal. Wanted to look vibrant. He wanted all eyes on him. So that Bokuto-san wouldn’t miss him. He wanted Bokuto to recognise him the moment he laid his eyes on him. 

Keiji hugged the dress in his hands to his chest, feeling his face go red at the thought of the alpha. He’d asked Kaori to set up a dresser for his hair. For the first time, Keiji was thankful that his hair was long. One thing he had over his elder brother. Tooru refused to let it grow beyond his shoulders. Keiji went back looking through his dress collection. He found a violet one but realized it was far too tight to wear anymore.

Just at that moment the noble, Tsukishima Kei entered his quarters. “Prince Keiji,” he said, bowing respectfully. Keiji breathed a sigh of relief, “Kei, thank goodness! I was just about to call for you,” he said. Kei frowned, “Why were you going to call for me?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. Keiji smiled, “Do you think your mate might have a vibrant dress that I might wear?” he asked. Kei’s frown didn’t leave his face, “Why do you need Tadashi’s clothes?” he asked. Keiji huffed. Kei had his strange way of questioning everything. Tsukishima Kei was Keiji’s playmate as a kid. And Keiji could swear that the boy had some personal grudge against the concept of being openly friendly or smiling. 

“I told you about the rest house construction, didn’t I?” Keiji said, “I don’t have any bright gowns to catch the eyes of the people,” he said, “The dressmaker said he would take a few days but the scheduled time for me to visit is tonight.” Kei shrugged, “Why don’t you ask your utterly pompous brother for something?" He asked. Keiji blushed, "W-well, you see- I mean-Tooru-niisan has clothes and all," he stuttered, "B-but the chest area falls loose for me…." He mumbled. Kei scoffed, "You're asking for Tadashi's clothes because your brother has a large chest size?" He burst into fits of laughter.

"Shut up!"

Keiji'd gone redder than a tomato.

When Kei finally sobered up, he said, "Well I can't promise Tadashi's clothes will be very bright either. But I'm sure he has a few with the red and silver of my clan," Kei looked down at the shorter, "Do you think that will work?" He asked. 

Keiji bit his lip. He didn't really want to show any favouritism by wearing a particular clan's colours. Kei seemed to understand that, "I'll ask him, of course. And I'll get back to you," he said. Kei bowed once before leaving the Prince's quarters. Keiji slumped onto the chair. This wasn’t a lie. Keiji had arranged all this. But all of this was for the sake of catching that alpha’s eyes. The third prince wondered if what he was doing was wrong. He didn’t really know. There was no such thing as collateral good, right?

He didn’t understand what this feeling was. He’d always envied his elder brother but had never worked to outshine him. The limelight, the centre stage were all Tooru’s comfort zone. They were his dream and his very identity. Keiji wasn’t like that. And even this time he didn’t want to be standing in the limelight. But he wanted to be the centre of attention in Bokuto’s eyes. He didn’t want Bokuto to lay his eyes on the unimpressive, toned down, submissive Keiji. He wanted Bokuto to know him. He wanted to show Bokuto his true abilities, which wouldn’t be toned down by his social inefficiency. He knew he’d never be as good as Tooru in battle prowess or sociability but he at least wanted to live up to his own potential.

  
He’d been awake the entire last night, thinking about his plan. And through this he’d understood one thing. There was no use complaining about how flashy Tooru was. Or how beautiful he was. Or how one couldn’t take one’s eyes off the older omega. It was simply that Keiji and Tooru were two very different human beings. And while it was Tooru’s job to shine in the eyes of the kingdom, maybe Keiji was destined to shine in the eyes of a particular man. 

***

Tetsurou kissed him. He didn’t care about his status as the crown prince right now. Or if his fate was to be decided by the Royal Council. The pretty, petite omega wrapped his arms around the prince’s neck, returning the kiss.

“I want to mate you.”

Kozume Kenma didn’t smile. But he didn’t frown either. He had a neutral poker face on.

“I know….” 

The Royal Council decided who was to become Queen or Consort King of the kingdom. It had been so for generations. The Royal Council consisted of the Triple Elders, the four princes and heirs of five of the main allied houses--The Tanaka Clan, the Azumane Clan, the Iwaizumi Clan, the Haiba Clan and the Sugawara clan. Kozume Kenma was the second child of the present head of the Kozume Clan, Kozume Kenshiro. He’d been chosen to be the eldest prince’s playmate. But it had been a while that their relationship developed further than mere friends.

Tetsurou hated the fact that he had to hide it from even his brothers. But he knew that all the princes had the well-being of the kingdom as their first priority and if a vote came up he wasn’t sure if the matter would be ruled in their favour. Plus as Kenma had said, “As long as we know, who cares?” Tetsurou trusted his younger brothers indefinitely. But at the moment he didn’t exactly want this relationship with Kenma to be brought to trial. It would destroy the sweet simplicity of their feelings(not that all feelings were sweet or simple….a lot of it was lust).

Tetsurou took a deep breath. Kenma was perfect in every way. Perfect to rule by his side. He was beautiful, learned, tactful, even cunning. He was what the kingdom needed. Tetsurou believed that the rule of the kingdom was best in his and Kenma’s hand, second to only maybe Tooru. But above all that Tetsurou knew he was completely, utterly and hopelessly in love with the omega. And he wouldn’t want to give this up for anything. And maybe it was his relationship with Kenma and it’s uncertainty which really made him hate his duty to take over the Ebony Kingdom.

***

I PHOTOSHOPPED THIS PICTURE. I THINK THIS IS HOW SUGA WOULD LOOK IN A DRESS

[Omega Suga](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1D-WQBVuzcPfczF1szgQyz_HzX8cu6tD7/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this on twitter "People who find time to write essays as comments on ao3, your existence is very sexy". I totally agree.


	5. For Advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fifth chapter. Thanks for hanging in there

Keiji sighed in relief. Bokuto smiled, “You were quite good out there,” he said, “I knew you were amazing!” Keiji smiled. He’d aced the speech to the crowd. He again guessed that it had something to do with the fact that Bokuto had been in the crowd the whole time, an infectious grin plastered across his face. He’d also felt more at ease as this time he’d been accompanied by Kei and his mate, Tadashi. While Kei was a stoic and familiar presence, Yamaguchi Tadashi provided comfort on the fact that there was someone more socially awkward then Keiji. 

Right after finishing his address, he’d mumbled a quick excuse about meeting up with the masonry workers privately to Tsukishima before sneaking off to accomplish his real goal. Bokuto stood waiting for him at an alley a little way off from the make-shift stage. It took him a while to find the alpha but he did succeed in his venture. Keiji ended up dressing up in a navy blue gown with silver detailing. He’d worn his corset a little tighter intentionally to make his curves a little more prominent. 

“So, are you here to meet me?”

Keiji nodded shyly, “I am Bokuto-san,” he said, trying to hide the red tinge on his face. Bokuto smirked, “Well then come along,” he said. Keiji looked at him questioningly. Despite his evident crush on the spiky haired alpha, Keiji acknowledged the risk of completely leaving himself in the clutches of a stranger. "Go where?" He asked, deciding to first hear him out. 

Bokuto threw his head back and laughed, "God, the look on your face!" He gasped out, "Relax, relax, we'll just go to an inn. Gives us a place to sit and talk, you know?" He said. Needless to say Keiji blushed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot. "Yes Bokuto-san, let's go," he reassured. Of course, if needed Keiji had his whip attached to the belt of his gown. And despite all his insecurities, he was confident in being well trained on the battlefield.

Keiji nodded as Bokuto led him down the same alleyway.

Against his fears, the inn was quite decent. It was cosy and clean and a soft scent of flowers floated around. Keiji found it very pleasant that Bokuto wasn’t a complete savage. He found himself sitting down in a rather comfortable booth in the corner.

"So," Bokuto said, "That was a cool speech."

Keiji smiled, "Thank you so much, Bokuto-san," he said. Bokuto smiled too, "You look amazing in blue. You're quite the captivating person when you're not panicked," he said. Keiji blushed. There was a moment of silence till Bokuto spoke again, "Well, since you're the Prince of Ebony, I guess I should tell you," he said, looking a little bit nervous. 

"Tell me what, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, "I- You remember me telling you that I'm not from around here?" He asked. Keiji nodded. He did. He remembered everything from their conversation the night before. 

"Well, you see, I'm visiting this area but I'm originally from the Haikyuu Kingdom..."

The infamous Haikyuu Kingdom…. the strongest kingdom in the continent and Ebony's worst enemy. The bad relationship between the two kingdoms had been existing for centuries now. The rivalry had somehow been kept at bay during their father's reign. But soon after his death, Tetsurou-niisan had always had great trouble dealing with the kingdom. As far as Keiji knew, Haikyuu had four princes, the oldest of which would be crowned sometime during this year itself. Tetsurou had only dealt with the eldest prince. It seemed almost uncanny how they’d been able to hide the identities of the other royals so diligently from surrounding kingdoms. 

“How is it there? I’ve never actually visited,” Keiji said, his thirst for knowledge making this rather intriguing for him. Bokuto shrugged, “Well, in comparison to Ebony, I'd say Haikyuu is rather savage," said the alpha, "Only a handful of upper class merchants like myself and the nobility are thoroughly educated." Keiji frowned, "Also," Bokuto added, "I doubt royals would strut around in our kingdom like you and your brothers do."

Keiji blushed, "Our mother believed that ruling meant understanding the people. Which meant befriending them," he explained, "While I wasn't exactly brave enough, my brothers always leapt at the chance of visiting the kingdom.” Bokuto smiled, “Our people don’t even know the royals,” Bokuto said, almost wistfully, “I’m sure at times even our princes want to see the people but….” he shrugged. The third prince of Ebony nodded. 

They continued their conversation. Political issues between their kingdoms. Keiji’s brothers and all his concerns regarding them. Ascension issues in Ebony. Keiji’s own aims and aspirations. The late king and queen of Ebony. The scenery and environment in Haikyuu. Bokuto’s career as a merchant. Their likes and dislikes. They talked and talked.

Keiji didn’t even realize how long it had been and that his companions would be concerned for his safety. 

“Goodness gracious!” he gasped, when his eyes fell on the clock in the Townsquare that was visible from the inn’s window. Keiji jumped to his feet, “Bokuto-san, I had a lovely time but I completely lost track of time. I need to get going,” he said hurriedly. Bokuto too stood up, seemingly a bit flustered, “Yeah,” he said, “I suppose you have royal duties to attend to.” Keiji nodded, “Thank you for everything, Bokuto-san!” he curtsied graciously before turning around to leave.

Just as he turned, Bokuto’s firm hand grasped him by the wrist, “Prince Keiji!” he called. Keiji turned to face the alpha, “B-Bokuto-san?” Bokuto flushed, letting go of Keiji’s wrist, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Umm, I know we’ve just met,” he said, “But- you know-I feel this bond between us...Do-do you understand what I’m saying?” he asked.

Keiji nodded. He did. He really did.

“So….I know it’s hurried and all but….would you perhaps let me court you?”

Keiji’s mind went blank. His tongue seemed to work on it’s own, “Umm, we will need time to adjust to each other. We’ll need time to understand each other,” he found himself saying. Bokuto put on a forced grin, “I get it. It’s alright,” he shook his head.

Keiji smiled, “That wasn’t a no.”

***

Matsukawa Issei’s sword stabbed the air where Tooru’s head had been moments ago. Tooru ducked, twisting his body to trip the alpha with his own sword. Lord Matsukawa managed to steady himself but that did render him defenceless for a few moments. Tooru took a step back, “Is that all you have, Mattsun?” he mocked. A laugh rang through the soldiers who watched the two spar with wide eyes.

Matsukawa smirked, "Not even close, dear Prince!" He said, charging towards him. Tooru nimbly sidestepped, jabbing at the hilt of his opponent's sword. Matsukawa avoided it narrowly. Tooru shrugged, "Not bad, huh," he said, cracking an impressed look, "But can you do this?" Tooru began his barrage of quick, agile, well aimed strikes. Matsukawa's eyes went wide at the speed at which Tooru's feet were moving. It wasn't force, just pure skill, cut and polished after years of hard work. Tooru pushed the hilt of the alpha's sword out of the way before displaying a show of inhuman agility to place his sword at the back of the taller's neck. He then grabbed the other's sword wrist. Using his entire body weight, he managed to hold Matsukawa's neck precariously between the blades of two wickedly sharp weapons. The alpha felt himself break into a cold sweat. Tooru had a blank calculating look in his eyes. Almost as if he were plotting exactly how to kill him. But then the Prince's grip relaxed and the general mirth returned to his bright hazel orbs.

A round of applause rang through the army regiment. For a moment, a flash of pure happiness passed through Tooru's eyes as he curtsied. 

He turned towards his soldiers, "Swordsmen, pair up for sparring. First to disarm or hold his opponent in a death hold wins," his voice was blank like he didn't want to portray any emotion, "Winners, proceed to find another partner and continue. Losers, stand by the side. I'll see to your penalty." He then turned around, "Makki, Iwa-chan, come with me!" He called. The called two proceeded to follow the prince to the map room. 

Tooru leaned against the table, breathing heavily. "You alright?" Hanamaki Takahiro asked. He was Matsukawa's mate. His long pinkish hair was quite the sight. Tooru nodded with his eyes closed, "Just out of breath. Sparring with alphas isn't exactly very relaxing," he said. Hanamaki nodded, knowing exactly what Tooru was saying. 

"By the way," Iwaizumi spoke up, "Why'd you call us here?" 

Tooru stood up straight, "Judging from what I saw at the beginning of the session, there are quite a few newcomers," he said. Both Iwaizumi and Hanamaki nodded. "Separate the alphas and the omegas. Divide the betas evenly in the two groups. Preferably put the better built ones with the alphas with lankier ones with the omegas," he said. Iwaizumi frowned, "Why?" He asked. Tooru raised his eyebrows, "I need to assess their strengths. Put some on the archery team and some in for spearing," he said, "Also get Captain Sugawara from where the archers are training," he commanded, "I need him to see to the new archers."

Hanamaki curtsied. 

"Lord Hanamaki," Tooru said, "You're in charge of the omega lot, dismissed."

Hanamaki nodded sharply before walking out of the room. Iwaizumi turned to look at Tooru, "I found Yahaba's mate," he said smirking. Tooru's impassive look changed into one of excitement, "What's he like?" He asked. Iwaizumi burst into laughter. Tooru was so different at times. One moment, you wouldn't be able to tell if he was going to hug you or stab you. And at other times, he was so expressive in body language that his state of mind could easily be seen. 

"Kyotani Kentarou," Iwaizumi said, "Huge brat," he continued, "Challenged me to arm wrestling the moment he saw me." Tooru giggled, "How badly did he lose?" He asked. Iwaizumi shrugged, "Hands down in a matter of moments," he said, "And such a short-tempered idiot! He's the exact opposite of Shigeru!" 

Tooru shrugged, "They say opposites attract."

Iwaizumi nodded. 

Tooru looked exceptional in his battle clothes. Especially when he tied up his hair in a tight ponytail at the top of his head. Iwaizumi could tell that he was wearing an extremely tight corset, given how narrow his waist looked. Iwaizumi found his alpha instincts scream protectively. Tooru was an idiot. He'd come to address a crowd consisting mainly of horny alphas in the most seductive look he could manage. 

Unreadable, calculating Tooru was gorgeous. The ideal look a famous queen would sport. But a smiling, giggling Tooru seemed more childish, prettier, more innocent and adorable. And maybe it was weird but Hajime had come to love the second Tooru unendingly.

***

Tobio never snuck out twice in a row. 

It was dangerous and predictable. Especially since he'd been seen the night before. But today was an exception. Keiji-nii had retired early, rather exhausted from his long address back in the Nightless City. Tooru-niisan had skipped dinner, still busy with training the Seijoh Regiment. And Tetsurou-niisan….well, no-one had seen him all day. So, Tobio knew there wasn't anyone to catch him today.

That's why he found himself, sitting on the grass around the Reflection Pool beside the orange headed omega. True to his words, Hinata had appeared there around midnight. Tobio's presence had clearly surprised him. But the immediate happy expression that formed on his face told the youngest prince that it was the pleasant kind of surprise.

"Doesn't your mother know that you sneak out every night?"

Hinata gave him a confused look, "Lady Shimizu isn't my mother," he said. Tobio frowned. Didn't the present head's children become the heir to any prominent clan? Hinata smiled, his expression as if he'd read Tobio's mind, "Shimizu-san is my stepmother actually. I mean, my father was the head of the Hinata Clan. But mother wasn't even in the clan," he explained, "My father was married to Shimizu-san but continued his secret affair with my mother," he said, "When both father and mother passed away after a carriage accident, Shimizu-san took me and my sister in. Since she didn't have any children of her own, she decided to raise me as the heir to the Clan. She's always been kind to us but I find our relationship to be a bit formal.”

Tobio nodded. He'd seen Lady Kiyoko Shimizu, present head of the Hinata Clan once when he was younger. She wasn't anything like Hinata Shouyo. They didn't look or behave alike. Come to think of it, Tobio thought, 'The forest isn't our first meeting.'

***

_ The Hinata Clan was famous for its military prowess and bright orange hair. They were the only independent clan in the day's political scenario. An independent clan never pledged alliance to any particular kingdom. In times of war, they often offered their troops to any kingdom. In the last war between Ebony and Haikyuu, they'd offered assistance to Ebony and had been allowed to establish their estate there. It was impossible to miss the Hinata Estate. It was clearly the largest and most extravagant of all the noble estates. In fact, the grounds were so large that it could be seen from the palace rooftop. _

_ The king had invited the clan head to the palace to discuss what Tobio thought was 'Polimital Alice' (political allies). He remembered being rather scared when he'd seen Lady Shimizu. He'd been seven back then and rather small for his age. The king had commanded Tooru to keep him from doing anything stupid. But Tooru himself had been rather young and enthusiastic. They'd both lost themselves in playful banter and found themselves before what Tooru called 'Scary but pretty' lady. While Tooru had curtsied politely, Tobio found himself rather entranced by the small boy who his behind Lady Shimizu's flowing gown.  _

_ He hadn't known back then exactly how important this little boy would become in his life…. _

***

"Lord Hinata, do you know someone called Yukitaka Izumi?"

Hinata looked taken aback at the sudden question. His naturally wide eyes went slightly wider and his pretty lips parted, "I-I've heard of him," he replied, "He's the prince of this relatively small kingdom Yukigaoka." Tobio found himself frowning. So Hinata was set to marry another royal. 

"Don't you mind getting engaged to someone you've never even seen?"

Hinata scoffed, "Of course, I mind!" He replied. Tobio was quite surprised at the hostile tone in the omega's words. But then his tone became softer, "But being part of the nobility kind of teaches you this, doesn't it?" He said, dusting his pale pink gown. He wore a flower crown made of white lillies and sunflowers. The blossoms were messily knotted together. Tobio could see it was the omega's own handiwork. It looked perfect on him. Hinata's eyes looked distant as he turned towards the prince. Tobio felt as if an electric shock went through his spine.

"After all, we don't mate for love. We mate for advantage."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's it. I hope you liked it. Please do leave comments and kudos. They're greatly appreciated. Thanks ❤️❤️


	6. Friends or Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sixth chapter. It's a bit rushed. I didn't really want to keep you guys waiting

By the time the first day of training came to an end, Tooru didn't have the energy to even change out of his battle gear into something more comfortable. He'd gone about the whole time sparring against the strongest of alphas and repeating moves over and over again for the beginners. He strongly envied every single alpha for their overwhelming physical strength and stamina. Tooru did train, immensely hard. Yet there was only so much his omegan physique could take. He dragged himself to his chambers before slumping gracelessly on his bed.

He unstrapped the weapons belt from his waist before closing his eyes. 

He stayed like that for a while before his moment of silence was broken by a sharp knock. Tooru groaned as he forced himself into an upright position, "Yes?" He called in the most polite tone he could muster. Iwaizumi peeked in, "Just making sure you weren't strutting around naked or something," he said before entering. Tooru fell back on his bed, "I knew you wouldn't come by my wing after today's practice. So I decided to drop in myself.”

"Eh, Iwa-chan isn't that kind! Who are you and what have you done with my Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi snorted at the extra expression on the Prince's face. He went up before sitting on the edge of Tooru's mattress. "You need help changing out of your clothes or something?" Iwaizumi said, seemingly a little flustered, "I could get one of omegan maid servants to assist you." Tooru pouted, shifting closer to the alpha, "Can't Iwa-chan help me?" He said in a whiny childlike tone. Iwaizumi went a bright shade of scarlet, "I-I - Tooru, you're an omega! That's so inappropriate!" He stammered, completely flustered. 

Tooru burst into laughter, "Hajime, we've been best friends since we were like two," he said, twisting his body to put his chin on Iwaizumi's knee, "Don't act as if you haven't seen me undressed a million times." Iwaizumi didn't have an answer for that. He knew that was true. But right now, he didn't really want to find out how his alpha instincts would react to seeing Tooru's gorgeous, sweaty body completely unclothed. The very thought made certain fantasies bloom in his mind and he could feel his wolf's excitement. 

Tooru moaned, making the hair on Iwaizumi's neck stand up, "At least get me a gown, Iwa-chan!". He whined, "I'm far too tired to get it myself." Iwaizumi leapt at the opportunity. He got to his feet hurriedly, almost marching to Tooru's wardrobe. Most of the Prince's clothes were beyond extravagant, even for royalty. The satin texture of the gowns felt soothing on Iwaizumi's rough calloused hand. Being heir to one of the five main clans, it was obvious that Iwaizumi was an extremely well dressed man. But he doubted even the Crown Prince clothed himself in such lavish imported silk. He wondered how Tooru could stand hours and hours of rough training in chainmail armour after spending the better part of the day in these clothes.

But it was Tooru. He'd do anything and everything to be the best. If it made him uncomfortable, he'd just adjust. If it was scary, Tooru'd just make himself scarier. And if something was too good, he'd strife to make himself even better. 

Iwaizumi grabbed one of the simpler dresses which the prince generally wore to bed. It was late and far too late for dinner to be served in the dining hall. Getting food would mean trudging all the way to the palace kitchens. And given how tired the omega was, he wouldn't bother to go all the way. He covered his eyes before holding out the dress behind Tooru's changing curtains. 

"Thanks, Hajime-kun."

Iwaizumi flushed redder than he ever had. Thank the heavens, Tooru couldn't see him from behind the curtains. He bit his lip to prevent himself from squealing like a little girl. 

Finally Tooru did come out. Iwaizumi realized that the prince was wearing only the gown he'd provided given that it hugged his chest and waist area more than usual. He'd let his hair down. And for the first time Hajime realized that it had gone past the second Prince's shoulders, which had been the length Tooru absolutely refused to grow his hair out. And Tooru looked so very pretty. Not the gorgeous, flamboyant, extraordinary Kyōbōna Bi. But sweet, pretty Tooru. Hajime's Tooru.

The prince interrupted Iwaizumi's thoughts by holding out the belt of his dress, "Tie it for me, Iwa-chan!" He said happily.

Hajime obliged. Tooru pushed his hair forward before turning around, letting Hajime access his waist. And as he proceeded to tie a fancy knot at the back of Tooru's dress, he found himself wishing that he could live this domestic life of theirs not just as friends but as mates..

***

The next morning…..

***

A lot of people knew Kozume Kenma. Not as Prince Tetsurou's lover but as the lead strategist of the Nekoma espionage team. He didn't have exceptional stamina or style but he was an expert at manipulating human senses. "Five senses," he had said, "If you can't win in the touch than overpower the sight, overpower the hearing." While Kenma wasn't a traditional omega, he also didn't go against every set expectation. He didn't particularly like human company. The one place he really enjoyed was probably the Royal Library. 

So Tetsurou always knew where to find him. 

"So what are you doing?"

Kenma looked up unsurprised, "I could hear your footsteps from the staircase," he said without looking up from the scroll he was writing, "For the leader of the Nekoma Regiment, you should at least know how to muffle your steps." Another fact about Kenma, his hearing was extraordinary. Tetsurou smirked, "I wasn't exactly trying to hide my presence from you," he said, a hint of mockery in his tone, he leaned against the table, "What are you doing anyways?" 

Kenma sighed, "Inter-clan politics," he replied, "I'm presently writing a missive to Shouyo regarding certain trading alliances between our clans," he said. 

"Shouyo?"

Kenma's sigh deepened, "The Hinata heir," he mumbled, exasperation evident in his tone. Tetsurou raised his eyebrows, "That little tangerine actually does work!?" He exclaimed, quite surprised. Kenma nodded, "Shouyo seems and acts like an idiot most of the time but he knows what he's doing," he replied. Tetsurou shrugged, "I didn't know you guys were on a first name basis," he said. Kenma looked up from his work, a small, almost imperceptible smile on his lips, "Feeling jealous, are we?” he said. Tetsurou blushed.

Kenma burst into laughter. And it was beautiful. Tetsurou found himself staring at how the omega’s eyes sparkled as he laughed. Kenma didn’t laugh very often but when he did, it was beyond captivating. His laughs were like honey to the eldest prince’s ears. 

“Relax, Shouyo is an omega,” Kenma said, “Plus, we’re just close friends. And you know omega, omega relationships never work out.” Tetsurou nodded. He found himself going red in the ears. Nothing generally fazed the Crown Prince of Ebony. But every single thing about Kozume Kenma had butterflies flutter in his stomach. 

Kenma stood on his tiptoes, pressing his lips very gently to Tetsurou’s, “I belong to you, Tetsurou,” he said, seductively, “No one has claim over me but the Crown Prince.” Tetsurou wrapped his arms around the omega’s thin frame. Tetsurou felt a pang of sadness wash over his conscience at Kenma’s words. He really, really wished that either Keiji or Tooru had presented as alphas so that one of them could ascend had he abdicated. The younger princes too had restrictions about whom they were being mated to but the heir always had it the worst. The queen or consort king was a highly prestigious position. They had to come from one of the most trusted clan’s to ensure the kingdom’s stability and Tetsurou knew that the Kozume Clan didn’t stand very high in the eyes of the Council of Elders.

It wasn’t that they had a bad relationship with the Kozume Clan. In fact, Kenma’s stepbrother Yaku Morisuke was in charge of a lot of royal affairs. But the Kozume Clan was famous for spurring up geniuses. Geniuses far too smart and cunning. Kenma was one such example of a Kozume genius. That’s why he wasn’t trusted. That’s why Tooru, Keiji and Tobio wouldn’t be able to trust him Because a genius could easily outsmart them all. 

He kissed the top of Kenma’s head, cursing the crown’s fate.

***

Sawamura Daichi was an exceptionally stressed man.

He wasn’t from a noble clan unlike most of his friends. He was just a normal farm boy before he’d worked hard to rise in the army ranks. He’d always wanted to become an Army General. So it was a dream come true for him, when he was announced the General of the famed Karasuno Regiment. What he never knew that becoming a high ranked soldier in the army involved doing royal paperwork and babysitting a spoiled immature prince.

It also didn’t help that most of his subordinates were younger than him.

He did have the same aged Azumane Asahi to keep the others under control. But he wasn’t much help. Daichi really, really didn’t understand why Asahi would want to join the army when he sprinted at the sight of a mouse. If someone wanted to send him off, all they had to do was throw an insect at him. Daichi knew Asahi was better than most of the others. But it was getting exhausting running after the gentle giant and fetching him from his hiding spots. 

Azumane Asahi was the heir of the Azumane Clan, one of the five main clans. While he definitely did have a choice when it came to joining the armed forces, none of the budding heirs had stayed at home, including the omegas. It would have reflected badly upon the Azumane Clan if their alpha heir refused to join the army. 

The Karasuno Regiment was the chief attack forces of the Ebony Kingdom and also the largest of the three Regiments. So naturally, they had more captains. That meant that the Karasuno Regiment had more representatives living within the castle and that meant more work for Daichi. 

One of the better things of course, was-

“Sawamura-kun,” a voice said, making Daichi jump, “What are you doing here?”

Of course, hiding in the Seijoh training room to avoid getting involved in Noya and Tanaka’s stupid ideas early in the morning seemed rather shady. Given that the Seijoh division had a Training Week all the soldiers would report on the castle grounds instead of here. He didn’t imagine someone would find himself here.

Daichi bowed respectfully, “Suga-san, good morning!”

Sugawara raised his eyebrows, “Who told you to call me Suga?” he asked, a mischievous look on his face. Sugawara was dressed in training clothes. Normally omegas and alphas had the same looking training clothes, only that the omegan chainmail was made a little lighter. But what the silver haired omega wore looked quite different. He wore a torso protector in Seijoh colours but what looked different was that he wore what looked like a dull orange wrap around skirt with deep blue leggings. 

Daichi had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He also blushed at the omega’s words, “I-I thought everyone-doesn’t everyone call you that?” he muttered, stumbling over his own words. He then frowned, “Wait…” he said, “I always call you Suga!” Sugawara burst into laughter, “Oh God, your face!” he cried, tears of mirth streaming down his face. Daichi took a moment but he too cracked a smile at the silly prank the omega played on him. 

"No, seriously, what are you doing here?"

Daichi sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, "It's just that my soldiers can be rather demanding. I was kinda trying to avoid them early in the morning," he said. Suga gave him a look which was something between coy and matter of fact, "You do understand that being in another Regiment's training room without permission of a royal or a captain isn't exactly allowed," he said. Daichi went scarlet. Of course, he knew the basic army rules. He was the General of a Regiment. He knew all the army codes and laws. That is why he was really hoping not to get caught. "I do," he said, solemnly, "And I'm sure Prince Tobio will grant-" Sugawara interrupted him, "No permission, huh?" He said before winking, "Relax, I won't tell on you."

Daichi sighed in relief. 

Suga smiled, "But I have a condition," he said, "You can't call me Suga anymore."

Daichi bowed, "Condition accepted, Sugawa-"

"Call me Koushi!"

***

_Two people stood face to face in a large room._

_"I see he's stowed away again."_

_The cloaked figure spoke. The second person, dressed in simple clothes, made a strange hand sign, "Yes, My Lord, in. Ebony," the person said._

_"Has he been recognized?"_

_"I don't believe so."_

_There was a moment of silence, before the cloaked figure said again in a cold threatening tone, "Well, we'll let him have his fun for now," he said, "After all very few people exist who can be as carefree as him after facing the scourge of war."_

***

It was a peaceful day in Ebony. The people went about merrily doing their own work. The castle loomed as a protective shade at a distance. No one, not one soul could imagine what was awaiting them in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I hope you guys like it. Thanks for your views and kudos. I'd feel really overjoyed if you found the time to leave comments


	7. Born Out of Wedlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. But here's the next chapter

A few days later…

It wasn't uncommon for Tooru to wake up in bed with Hajime. But for most of the time, it was because they'd simply fallen asleep while working on something. It'd been a while they'd fallen into bed just for the sake of cuddling after a tough day.

Rather romantic, huh?

How he wished! 

Tooru slowly edged away from the alpha's sleeping form. The best he could have was a romantic fling. As a prince, he couldn't mate without the consent of the Royal Council. And, of course, Tooru was satisfied with that. He was always ready to do anything for the kingdom. Not that he didn't feel sad, but he knew and accepted this ultimatum, which had been drilled into his brain for as long as he could remember.

It wasn't very late, the sun still wasn't fully up. Just the darkness of the night getting ushered out by the soft chirping of birds. Tooru sat up, stretching his stiff limbs. He was still tired, but fortunately he didn't ache all over like the night before. It was the last but one day of the training week and he quickly recalled the fact that he had training with the Seijoh archers today. He decided to let Iwaizumi sleep in, given that the swordsmen had a break today. Anyways, most of Tooru's business today was with Koushi. 

Tooru glanced at his hands. They weren't calloused like a general swordsman's ought to be. That was mainly because he put a lot of effort into using expensive herbal extracts and oils to keep his skin smooth and unblemished. Why? Some might call his skincare routine rather extravagant and unnecessary. But Tooru had his reasons. Well, most of Tooru's old memories were those of his mother's touch. He was only two, closing three when she passed away. He didn't remember her voice, her looks, her personality. But he remembered her touch. That soothing, protective touch. And he'd always wanted to have a touch like that. So that even if people forgot all about him, they would always find comfort in his touch.

His love for smooth hands increased when he was around five. His younger brother had fallen into a dangerous fever and a lot of physicians had questioned Keiji's survival. Back at that age, he didn't know what death really meant. What he'd realized was that Keiji might disappear. Like his mother. And he'd been terrified. So very terrified. That's when their mother's personal attendant Ichiga Kaori came to his rescue. She had held his tiny hands in her milky smooth ones and had convinced him that as long as Tooru had hope, had faith in his brother, everything would be just fine. His father had forbidden any of the princes from entering Keiji's chambers. But Kaori had gone against the king's wishes. She'd smuggled the small boy into his brother's room and had asked the Second Prince to hold the younger's hand, "That way your touch will tie him to you," she'd said, "As long as you're holding his hand, he can't leave you."

That was one of the main reasons he didn't like archery. The bowstring invariably cut deep into his skin, making the wounds increasingly difficult to heal. Of course, the bow wasn't his first choice of weapon. But during these trainings he had to do a lot of archery with the archers to assist their style and keep up their morale. Koushi was probably better at archery than Tooru but the Second Prince considered himself rather good all the same. 

He spared a glance at the alpha, fast asleep on his bed. His Iwa-chan always looked so peaceful in his sleep. He didn't have the creases on his forehead or a scowl on his lips. Iwaizumi looked so very handsome that Tooru found himself blushing, despite the fact that no-one could see him. How could such a perfect man ever come to love an improper omega like himself. Strong alphas needed traditional soft omegas to satisfy their urges and to bear a half of their burdens. Tooru was broken on that aspect. He would never stand behind his alpha and let him shine over him. Maybe it was some strange instinct…. maybe it was just pride. 

" _ Omegas don't have pride…. _ "

Tooru shook his head violently. The only thing he did have was pride. And he would never give that up by bowing to an alpha. So irrespective of his love for Iwaizumi Hajime, he had to pridefully accept the fact that they couldn't ever be lovers.

***

Later at breakfast,

“What I’m saying is that Tobio clearly can’t handle his military status,” Keiji said, calmly. Tooru frowned, “But as far as I remember, you’re the one who requested the Council to not make you a Captain.," He said, raising his hand in a questioning stance. 

Keiji frowned, "I didn't know back then that Tobio'd be such a humongous idiot!" 

"Excuse me!"

Tetsurou shrugged, "You see, Keiji, I agree that Tobio is completely useless." Keiji smiled.

"Seriously, I'm sitting right here!"

"Shut up, Tobio-chan!"

Tetsurou grimaced, "As I was saying," he continued, "I agree with you Keiji but there isn't really a problem in the running of the Karasuno Regiment. Even if it isn't Tobio himself who does the work, he's delegated it to an able and trustworthy man," the eldest prince said, "I can't ask Tobio to step down from his Captaincy without any liability in functionality."

Tooru nodded, "Plus, Keiji-chan, you wouldn't be able to blend well as an omega in an army," he said. 

Tetsurou sighed, "And also remember, you never bothered to take warfare lessons with us when we were younger," he said.

Keiji sighed. Of course, he hadn't thought things through thoroughly. He was probably the weakest of the brothers when it came to fighting. He didn't have the brute strength that his alpha brothers used. Neither did he have Tooru's tactical genius. Of course, it was far too much for them to hand over Tobio's captaincy to him. To be honest, he wasn't even a proper soldier. He didn't even understand his sudden urge for attention. And clearly neither did his brothers. 

"Keiji-chan," said Tooru, giving him a gentle smile, "How about you join one of our regiments and train for a few months before we can consider changing captaincy?" Keiji almost internally smacked himself. Yes, he really didn't like any of Ebony's battle regiment. But…

"But which of your regiments will take me?"

Tooru shrugged, "Not me," he said, "Seijoh is mainly a horseback army. We don't have any whip users." Keiji sighed. His swordplay wasn't up to the mark to be a soldier. Even he knew that. But he was an excellent whip wielder and also rather good with knives. He also didn't expect his brother to turn him down so bluntly. Tobio shrugged, "Keiji-nii, you could join Karasuno's assassination department," he said, seemingly a little skeptical, "We don't have a captain for that regiment, so you could take over."

Tetsurou let out a laugh, "I'm surprised you even know that much, Tobio," he said, "And Keiji, I'm sure the Nekoma Regiment will welcome you too as a stealth operational," he said. Keiji nodded. Kei was in the Karasuno Regiment. And according to him, the soldiers were "an idiotic, short, babbling flock of clumsy crows". Keiji really didn't what to think about that decision. He also knew Kenma, the tactical genius of Nekoma, who'd described his regiment as "annoying, little cats". And the third prince really didn't know which was worse. Crows or cats?

"What do you mean by stealth operational?'

Tetsurou smiled, "You won't be on the front lines," he said, "You'll be doing internal damage to troops by infiltration of their ranks."

Stealth? Well the prince wasn't extremely striking or anything. And should be easy to overlooked…."Well, if that's the best offer you guys," he finally said, "I'll go with you niisama." Tetsurou smirked, "Cool," he said, "I'll take you meet our castle residents in the afternoon then.” Keiji nodded politely.

You might ask why the princes were acting formal with each other. Well, the morning breakfast wasn't much of family bonding. It was more of addressing issues, if any came up. Today, Keiji brought up the topic of handing him captaincy of a Regiment. Of course, that went as well as it could. 

Over the last few days, Keiji had met up with his mysterious new alpha everyday even if it was only for a short while. He'd found out that Bokuto was quite a silly guy. A little childish and innocent. And that somehow made the third prince grow even fonder. It seemed to Keiji a love story right out of those books he loved to read. And he really, really wanted to prove himself to the man. And that meant finally stepping up to take some responsibility.

***

"Yakkun…."

Yaku Morisuke's eyes went wide at the sight of the eldest prince. He took a tentative step back. No, it definitely wasn't fear. It was instead, a strong desire to avoid the awkwardness that would inevitably fall over them.

After all….

Tetsurou jogged over to him, "Hey, h-how are you doing?" A gentle smile etched across the alpha's face. Yaku sighed, clutching his skirts tighter, "I'm here on official business, Your Highness," he said, hoping to sound polite, "If you'd excuse me…" 

Tetsurou's expression contorted into a regretful one, "It's been two years, Morisuke," he said, tone almost begging. The omega's face hardened, "Don't call me by my name," he said, sharply, "And that night two years ago changed my life." Tetsurou pursed his lips, "I love him, Yaku…." He said, "If you'd only-"

Yaku interrupted him harshly, "Yeah, and break my younger brother's heart into pieces, right?" He said in a mocking tone, "You love Kenma and I love him to," he continued, "We were just friends. Neither of us wanted the other but we did a mistake. We were young. And I've come to handle that." Tetsurou found himself at a loss of words. Yaku nodded at the alpha's submission, "Eiru would rather have only his mother than a father who wouldn't get to acknowledge him as a son. Who wouldn't be a proper family," the omega said. 

Tetsurou sighed, "If you'd only listen to me," he said, "I could raise Eiru as my firstborn. I'd raise him with whoever I mate. He'd-"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Tetsurou!?"

The first Prince's eyes went wide at the omegan noble's tone, and further surprised when he realised that there were actual tears in his eyes, "Eiru is my son. He will never be yours," Yaku's voice was cold, "He might have your blood but I raised him for two years. I grew him for nine months. And you expect me to hand him over to you?" Tetsurou didn't know what to say. "Kenma loves you, Your Highness. And he must never know of your connection to my son," the tone with Yaku spoke, almost made Tetsurou feel like he was an omega under an alpha's command. "You will always love Kenma. And Kenma loves you. I don't want Eiru to ever feel that he is a mistake. A second choice."

"I wouldn't d-"

"So both for your own sake and your son's, stay away from us."

***

"What the hell are you doing?"

Tsukishima Kei walked into the Karasuno training room to find two of their best soldiers, Nishinoya Yu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke along with his mate, Tadashi all standing on chairs. 

Nishinoya was a defence specialist. His team was in charge of decimating any enemy soldiers who broke past their army fortifications. And as much as Kei wouldn't like to admit, he was possibly the best at his job. But of course, for someone older than Kei, he was far too childish and definitely far, far too loud.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke wasn't much better. He was the heir to the Tanaka Clan. One of the five main clans of Ebony. However he simply refused to act like someone with such a high status in nobility. He alongside Nishinoya were the one's playing constant tricks on everyone living in the palace, the princes too being no exception. And of course, they preferred listening to no one. The only two people who could control them were the Karasuno Captain, Sawamura Daichi and the one he was hopelessly pining after, Sugawara Koushi of the Seijoh Regiment. 

These two were the perfect people to jump on chairs in an uncivilised fashion. Kei wouldn't even be taken aback. But what did surprise him was what Tadashi was doing with them.

"What? Are you playing some game or something?" Kei's annoyance was evident in his tone. 

Tadashi pouted at his mate, "Yes Kei, we are. It's a game called 'We just saw a large and hairy spider and we don't know where it went.'" 

Tsukishima Kei quickly scrambled onto the nearest chair he could find.

***

_ In the middle of the night…. _

_ "I suppose the preparations are ready?" _

_ "Yes, sir. Everything is in place." _

_ The first voice scoffed, "And any word from  _ him _?"  _

_ "No, sir. Not one." _

_ "She won't let us down, right?" _

_ "No, sir. I've taken care of things." _

_ "Very well," the voice sounded pleased, "I hope you're not scared of blood. Because I see a lot of it being spilled in the near future." _

…..

Far away, in Ebony, a young orange haired little girl screamed.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. Hope you liked it. Please leave Kudos and comments. It gives a huge amount of satisfaction and encouragement to an author.


	8. One Mistake, No Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be triggering. Don't read if you might be triggered by small mentions of suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be a little faster on this update. Thanks for waiting. .

"There was an attack on the Hinata Estate!"

Tobio's blood ran cold. He'd been surprised as to why the orange headed omega hadn't turned up in the forest the night before. But he never imagined… 

"I-is everything okay!?"

He almost leapt to his feet, fists slamming against the mahogany of the tabletop. Daichi bowed, "There was an assassination attempt made on their youngest child, Hinata Natsu," he said. Tobio expected to feel relieved about the fact that Shouyo was safe but the anxiety refused to leave him, "Is she safe?" He asked. Daichi shrugged, "She was shot with a poisoned arrow," he said, "It was lucky that her brother was with her when she got shot. The Hinata Clan's lead healer managed to inject the antidote but she's still not completely stable."

Tobio bit his lip, "Fuck…." He mumbled, "Has someone gone to the estate?" He asked. Daichi shook his head, "Prince Tooru and Prince Keiji are debating about who should go," he said. Tobio nodded sharply, "Tell my brothers that there is no need for further contempation," he said, getting out of where he sat at his desk, going through some battle accounts, "I'll go."

It didn't take long for the prince to get dressed, given that they always dressed in formal clothes. "You'll need guards accompanying you," Daichi said. Tobio shrugged, "No need." The older man glared at the prince. 

"You come along then."

Daichi nodded, "I've notified the older princes. Prince Tooru said he would go to relieve your presence in the evening. Prince Tetsurou is working on finding the attackers." Tobio nodded.

It didn't take long to ride all the way to the Hinata Estate. But what shocked them was the lack of warm reception. Tobio looked around. While the gates to the estate had easily been opened to admit them, there was no one to show them in. Tobio dismounted his horse and walked Tempo towards the main door. Daichi followed close behind. 

Someone finally did come out, "Oh, I'm so sorry…." The young blonde said, looking completely flustered, "Everyone is so concerned about the Young Lady that no one is in the mood to attend to their duties," she apologized profusely. Tobio bowed, "There is no need to apologize Lady Hitoka. This is understandable," Yachi Hitoka curtsied. 

She looked sweet. Her blonde locks were tied in a small ponytail at the top of her head. She was Lady Shimizu's niece. One of the main nobles within the House Hinata. Maybe a second option of ascension if Hinata Shouyo were to refuse to take over. Her eyes were red rimmed. It was evident that she had probably been crying. Of course,' Tobio thought, 'They were cousins. It must have given them a major scare.'

"If I may ask," Tobio said, "Where is Lord Shouyo?"

Yachi nodded, "He's with his sister, Your Highness," she said, "I'll take you to her chambers." Tobio nodded. He gestured to Daichi to wait outside with the horses while he followed the blonde girl inside. 

The Hinata Estate was rather grand. Extravagant chandeliers hung from the ceiling rivaling those of the royal palace. Orange….the colour dominated most of the hall decorations.

"The Young Lord and Lady share a floor," his guide said, "Please refrain from creating too much of a ruckus. The Young Lady needs peaceful slumber to heal." Tobio nodded. Yachi took a small turn to face a door. She knocked lightly on it. It took a few seconds for a tired voice to reply, "Yes?"

"His Royal Highness is here to see your sister."

Tobio could hear the gentle patter if footsteps as Shouyo opened the door. His eyes went slightly wide at the sight of the alpha prince but he covered his surprise well. The omega looked exhausted. The shine in his eyes was missing and his hair didn't look quite so vibrant.ibrant. The sadness that seemed to wrap around the boy’s presence hit Tobio hard. 

“Your Highness,” he said, softly, as he curtsied to the alpha prince, “Please, come in.”

Tobio wasn’t the best when it came to feelings. But even he could tell that the omega’s words were forced and that he really didn’t want to see anyone now. It wouldn’t take a genius, given how blank the orange head’s usually enthusiastic voice sounded. He nodded to his cousin before walking away from the door to let the prince in. 

Yachi didn’t follow as Tobio walked into the chamber. It was probably just as big as the rooms in the palace. Albeit, maybe not as well lit. A grand bed sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by see through curtains. And on it lay the girl. Hinata Shouyo himself was only sixteen. Which meant his sister would be younger. But as she lay there with her eyes closed, she looked so much older. Her hair wasn’t very long and she definitely wasn’t smiling. But honestly, she didn’t look in pain either. In fact, she looked very peaceful. And lifeless, Tobio found himself unwillingly thinking.

He took a seat on the comfortable armchairs that sat positioned beside the bed. Hinata followed suit. There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Tobio could never have expected silence with the omega. Hinata loved to talk. But right now….

“Did you come here out of royal courtesy?”

Tobio was taken aback at the sudden question. “I-I,” he stuttered, unable to come up with an answer to satisfy both the honour of the royal family and his own humane feelings. Hinata nodded, an evidently sad smile on his face, “It’s alright,” he said, “We’re not even that close.” Tobio bit his lip, “No,” he said, his face straight, “I wanted to come.” Hinata nodded, looking down at the ground. He looked close to tears, “I-I,” the omega choked back a sob, “T-That arrow….” he said, “It was meant for me!”

Tobio let out an almost inaudible gasp as tears streamed down Hinata’s face, “W-What do you mean?” he asked, confused. Hinata took a sharp breath, “I-I- was going into the forest,” he said, “N-Nat-chan saw me and she came out to say goodbye and-and we look so similar. The assassin must have mistaken us. I mean, she isn’t that short and- and….” Hinata trailed off as weak sobs wracked his thin frame. 

Tobio wondered if this was the first time he completely broke down. He, albeit, very, very awkwardly, wrapped an arm around the omega. It seemed like the proper gesture towards someone who looked as fragile and small as Hinata Shouyo did right now. And Tobio couldn’t blame him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep sane if one if brothers came so close to leaving him. 

“It’s not your fault….”

Hinata didn’t reply. He simply buried his head into the youngest prince’s chest and sobbed soundlessly. Tobio never really liked people crying on him. But for some reason, he could’t bring himself to move away from Hinata.

***

“Why would they even attack her?”

Iwaizumi Yuuki shrugged, “It’s beyond my reasoning,” she said. Hajime sighed, “I’d understand if Lady Shimizu was attacked, but why the little girl? I mean, she isn’t even old enough for court politics,” he said, “Plus, who would want to attack an independant clan anyways?” 

Iwaizumi Mirai sighed, “Yuuki, Hajime, you know I didn’t call you here to talk about the Hinata girl,” she said, sternly. Hajime raised his hands in annoyance, “The girl almost died, Mother!” he exclaimed, “And all you care about is the Iwaizumi House Festival?” Yuuki frowned, “Mother,” she said, “He is right. If one clan is attacked then the others….there is no telling what’s going to happen!” Mirai stood up, a grim look on her face, “The Hinata Clan is not part of Ebony. An attack on them does not affect our clans or the crown of Ebony. But it does affect morale. And we’re going to show all the Clans and the royal family that we’re strong and remain unfazed by unfavourable occurrences.”

“What do you even want to do, Mother? You called me here from my Training Week to talk about the festival that I have nothing to do about?”

The Iwaizumi Clan leader sighed yet again, “Oh dear!” she exclaimed, “You have everything to do with the festival!” Hajime frowned, “What!” he exclaimed. Mirai smiled, “Of course, Hajime,” she said, “I can’t preside over the Clan much longer. I’m an omega without her alpha. There’s only so long that I will be obeyed without a word of protest.”

“So what can I do?”

Mirai’s smile seemed to widen, “Of course, I plan on presenting you as the next Leader during the festival, Hajime,” she said. Hajime gasped, “B-But, I’m not even twenty yet!” he cried, indignantly. His mother tutted, “You don’t need to be twenty to be presented,” she said, “But there is something you need.” She turned to face Yuuki, “Yuuki, dear, could you perhaps inform your little brother about what I’m talking about?”

Yuuki looked aghast. Yet she stood up to face a horrified Hajime, “Haji-chan, to be presented, you need a mate and if not a mate, at least an omega courtsen, who is of rank enough to in due time become your mate.”

Hajime looked at his mother, a knowing sense of dread filling him, “You mean?”

Mirai’s smile didn’t seem to leave her face, “Yes, Hajime. I mean to say that you have exactly three months to find yourself a worthy mate.”

***

“Shouyo’s sister got attacked?”

“Apparently.”

Nishinoya bit his lip, “God….” he mumbled. Tadashi nodded, “Kei heard from Prince Keiji. Prince Tobio’s gone to visit the estate,” he said. Asahi gasped, “I-Is she- is she al-alright?” he stuttered, almost having gone as white as a sheet from the news. Tadashi shrugged, “As far as I heard, she was given the antidote at the perfect time. Any later and things could have gone way worse!” Tanaka nodded, “I’ve heard about the Hinata Clan’s famous healer. What was her name again?” he asked. 

“Y-Yachi Hi-Hitoka,” Asahi stammered. Nishinoya whacked him on the back of his head, “What’s there to be scared of uttering a name, you scaredy cat!” he scolded. Asahi nodded sharply, not wanting to anger the small omega. "Poor thing…." Ennoshita Chikara said. 

These were Karasuno's palace occupants. 

Also the most chaotic group on palace grounds.

"Poor Shouyo too," Nishinoya said, "Knowing him, he's probably beating himself up over the attack." Tadashi nodded, "Kei and I are probably going to visit sometime tomorrow," he said, "If you guys wanna come, I'm sure Kei wouldn't mind."

It didn't take much coaxing.

For chaotic as they were, they were probably the loyalest group you'd find.

***

2 years ago….

_ Yaku Morisuke wailed helplessly. No, no, no, no. A broken chant seemed to play on in his head. He didn't want this. He never wanted this. He…. couldn't have this. _

_ He cursed the heavens. "Once!" He screamed, "Why? Why? Why?" He wouldn't let anyone see him. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He'd rather die than have people stare at him like he was an abomination. He didn't want to do this to Tetsurou. The shame that would follow the name of the crown prince after this accident, it couldn't be his fault. He didn't want for everything to fall to nothing. _

_ One drunken night. One mistake. Yet no second chances.  _

_ Yaku found himself laughing like a madman. How fickle life was? How unpredictable? How fragile? One stab and the life growing within him would be gone. One strong slash and his own life would be gone. Death was such a simple thing. It would come a relief. Tetsurou would never know. Never feel the embarrassment. Kenma would never know. Would never have to feel the heartache. He himself wouldn't have to be labelled as a whore omega. Carrying a child, a child out of wedlock. He also didn't want to imagine what the child would have to go through once it was born. The mocking voices, the hateful eyes, the judgemental looks. _

_ Yaku drew his knife. Would it be a relief to both him and the child? Maybe…. maybe he'd never forgive himself for becoming a murderer. Maybe…. maybe…. maybe….. _

_ The thoughts poured through his head at the speed of light. There was nothing worse than being an omega noble with a child and no alpha. And at once he knew. _

_ He hoped Tetsurou wouldn't ever forget him or the lovely memories they shared. And with his best friend's smile on his mind, he closed his eyes as he sliced open his wrists.  _

***

"You said everything was perfect."

"I-I….we made a mistake. We're very sorry."

There was a moment of silence before a sound of metal slicing through skin disrupted the atmosphere, followed by a bloodcurdling scream.

"I have no time for mistakes. We have to break them one by one. With perfection. I have no room for any apologies. I want perfection. I want their heads."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's it. Hope you liked it. Please leave Kudos and comments. It'll make me so very happy. Also sorry if the next update is a little late. Thanks for bearing with me. If you have the time, please check out my series Kuroko no Basket Hogwarts au "KnB at Hogwarts". Thanks again.


	9. To Find The Lost....Find the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Thanks for waiting.

"I see you've returned."

Iwaizumi looked up from the papers on his table to face the second prince. He shrugged, "Yeah," he said, "Sorry for leaving during training week." Tooru scoffed, "I cancelled training, Hajime, isn't that obvious?" He said, "An attack on an independent estate isn't something small," Tooru's tone was slightly mocking. Almost like he knew that Hajime understood the facts but refused to think too much about it. The prince slammed his hand down on Iwaizumi's table, "My brother's looking for someone to blame!" His voice was cold, "And disappearing without notice right after an attack on a allied clan doesn't exactly go down well in your tab!"

Iwaizumi frowned, indignantly, "Are you saying you suspect me for the attack on Hinata Natsu?" He asked.

Tooru sighed, "I know you're not involved," he said, "But niisama doesn't," he walked away from Iwaizumi's desk and sank into one of the plush armchairs. Looking closely, Hajime noticed that the omega looked completely drained. He was still in a formal dress so the alpha assumed that he still wasn't done with the day. Another point to prove the Second Prince's hectic schedule was that he clearly hadn't had time to hide his dark circles or apply any makeup. This look made him look much, much younger than he usually did. 

"Look, Iwa-chan, niisama is the Crown Prince," Tooru said, "He's not going to stop until he finds the attacker," he took in a deep breath, "And he doesn't exactly have an overwhelming amount of love for your mother, Iwaizumi Mirai." Hajime felt like snorting. No one needed to inform him of the fact that his mother did not have a huge amount of followers. Even he knew that Iwaizumi Mirai had the mind of a snake. She was ready to trample any number of people to get what she wanted.

"Don't give him any more reason to suspect you!"

Hajime nodded, "I'm sorry, I should have informed you or left some formal notice," he said. Tooru gave a sharp nod. Hajime smiled, "But in my defense, Mother summoned me to report with urgency. Early in the morning, none of you were free," he said. Tooru sighed, "Why did Lady Mirai summon you anyways?" He asked.

"Some useless stuff about how we need to remain strong in the face of adversity."

Tooru raised his eyebrows, "Oh, I assumed it had something to do with your Clan's festival. Regarding security and things…."

"Yeah," Hajime looked away from Tooru, "That too."

"So what? Are you going to strengthen security or something?"

"No idea about that."

"Then what exactly did you have to discuss?"

Hajime sighed. Tooru was far too perceptive for his own good. He had to poke around the one thing that the alpha really, really didn't want to share. But lying to Tooru's face never really worked. The boy was so skilled at hiding his own emotions that he'd become eerily astute at reading those of others. It went unsaid that the omega knew him long enough to know each and every one of his quirks when he lied. 

"I'm going to be presented during this years festival."

Tooru's eyes went wide. Almost as if he was coming to some conclusion or having a sudden realization. His face glazed over into a next to unreadable expression. He stood up roughly, "S-sorry, I-I need to go!" He gasped out, a panicked hint to his tone. Iwaizumi stood up too, "What happened?" Tooru ignored him, striding towards the door, "I have work, Iwa-chan…." He quickened his pace. Then he abruptly stopped before the door, "Don't look for me tonight. I'll be spending the night at the Hinata Estate," he said, his words rather rushed. Iwaizumi frowned as Tooru ran off. Did he somehow figure out about the mating thing? Why would he react like that even if he did?

Hajime facepalmed. His life would've been so much simpler without all these political complexities. "Fuck!" He cursed under his breath. He rushed outside to go after the omega. He rushed down the steps into the main castle building. No sign of the prince. If only Tooru wasn't so fast. He rushed towards the the left corridor which led towards the royal discussion chamber, only to collide with someone.

"Hajime!"

Matsukawa Issei stumbled back, barely able to stay on his feet. Not for the first time, Iwaizumi thanked his strong build. "Issei," he greeted, nodding at his fellow alpha. Matsukawa smirked, "So what's the rush?" He asked, "Did Prince Tetsurou call you or something? He's been on and off interrogating nobles all day." Hajime shook his head, "Tooru," he said, "He ran off. Have you perhaps seen him?" He asked. He didn't bother to add "Prince" before Tooru's name. After all, even Matsukawa had been friends with the prince for several years now even if it wasn't as long as Iwaizumi himself. Matsukawa shrugged, "I haven't right now," he said, "But I saw him about an hour ago and he looked terrible." Iwaizumi didn't know whether to smile or frown. 'Looking terrible' wasn't a concept one usually associated with the famous Kyōbōna Bi. The fact that he did look terrible proved exactly how overworked and stressed he was.

Of course, Iwaizumi thought. Tooru was an omega. And as much as Tooru refused to except the traditional idea of an omega, it couldn't be denied that a omega's physique wasn't built for too much stress. It didn't help that Ebony presently didn't have a king. It put way too much pressure on the two older princes. And with all the faking and pretence and overwork that he put himself through, Hajime was surprised how Tooru was even able to keep from keeling over.

Iwaizumi nodded. Matsukawa grinned, "I suppose everything is a bit tense with the attack and all," he said, "Our princes haven't really dealt with such a thing after the passing after their father." Iwaizumi couldn't help but agree, "I suppose it was foolish to believe that an era of complete peace would follow the king's passing," he said, "No kingdom, after all, can remain stable without a stable ruler." Matsukawa nodded.

"Catch up later? I need to find Tooru!"

Matsukawa nodded. Iwaizumi bowed before striding away. 

"Hajime!"

Matsukawa's voice made him turn around again, "Hajime, Tooru pretends to be immune to the world," he said, "But he's far more fragile than he looks. Please," the other alpha's look changed into one of pleading, "look after him. Don't let him shatter."

Hajime felt those words hit him hard. His beloved Tooru…. he was fragile…. But there was something so wrong in those words. 

His Tooru was soft, fragile. To be treated with utmost care. But it was Hajime's Tooru who was harder than glass. Tooru's looks weren't his only perfect thing. Tooru's very persona was a perfect blend of fragile with power. And that brightness that Hajime loved about him, wouldn't die easy. The light of fire could flicker. But as long as he was by the omega's side….he wouldn't let that flame die.

***

Keiji knew one thing. That if he was caught sneaking out of the palace during this crisis, his brothers would skin him alive. He hadn't caught the sight of Tooru all day. However, he did see Tetsurou. And for the first time, he'd genuinely felt threatened. For the first time he really wished that Tooru could be in the same room, so that he could hide behind his elder brother. Tetsurou didn't bother too much with his alpha stature but when he did…..Keiji didn't know if anything could be more frightening.

But he risked being skinned alive all the same. He remembered Bokuto words and how he was from the Haikyuu Kingdom. He had to ensure that his alpha didn't have anything to do with the attack. He wouldn't be able to take in a proper breath without confirming Bokuto Kotarou's innocence.

So that's why he stood indecisively in front of the inn where the alpha was living, awkwardness governing his very presence. He might have suddenly grown confident about his own abilities but unprepared he still had no idea how to deal with his social awkwardness. Honestly, he almost regretted coming here on his own. He didn't want a repeat of the last time he'd appeared in the city unannounced. 

"Keiji?" 

Keiji turned sharply to face the alpha who stood behind. Wow,' he thought, 'He found me when I was looking for him.'

Bokuto's momentarily surprised look dissolved into his signature grin. He put his hands on his waist, "I finally charmed the prince into visiting in secret! Aren't I amazing?" He laughed. The childish pride on the alpha's face made a smile play on Keiji's lips, "Bokuto-san…." Before Keiji could say much else, Bokuto grabbed his hand, bringing it to his own lips. Keiji went a shade of fiery red. But he didn't snatch his hand away. 

He cherished the feel of Bokuto's slightly cracked lips on the back of his hand. How the touch seemed to linger ever so slightly. "Why don't you stop calling me by my surname?" He asked. His, unlike general expectations, wasn't seductive or romantic in the slightest. It was, in fact, very, very confused. Keiji felt a soft laugh escape him. 

"So what do I call you?"

Bokuto grinned brightly, "You can call me Kotarou, the grand!" Keiji smiled. What a big baby!' he found himself thinking. "Won't that be a little too long?" Keiji laughed. Bokuto's look contorted into a confused one again, "Oh, will it?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. From Keiji's point of view, he looked rather like a big, cute owl. 

"How about I call you Kotarou-kun?" 

Once again, Bokuto's expression changed. This time one of pure joy took the place of confusion, "You're amazing, Keiji!" He exclaimed, admiration apparent in his tone. Keiji smiled gently. He couldn't seem to stop smiling with Bokuto around, "Won't you invite me in?" He asked, shyly. Bokuto didn't bother to reply. He simply grabbed the omega's wrist before pulling him inside. It seemed lucky that there wasn't anyone at the front desk. Keiji supposed it was too late for the receptionist to stay back .

Bokuto led him up the stairs to his room. Keiji'd been here once before. The room itself was rather big but the bed seemed rather insignificant in the large room. "Kotarou-kun," Keiji said, ignoring the flush on his cheeks, "Have you heard about the attack on the Hinata Estate?" Bokuto's eyes went wide, "There was an attack?" There was something strange in the alpha's tone. Something Keiji couldn't pinpoint. It wasn't guilt…. but we'll, Keiji really didn't know what exactly it was.

Keiji nodded, "Last night," he said, "The heir's sister was shot with a poisoned arrow."

"Is she safe now?"

Keiji realized that Bokuto's face had gone quite pale. And he looked…. scared? "Y-yes," Keiji replied, trying to maintain his composure, "They administered the antidote in time." A sigh of relief left the alpha's lips, "Thank God!" He mumbled. Keiji frowned, "Are you alright, Bo- Kotarou-kun?" He asked, placing his hand on Bokuto's shoulder. Bokuto nodded, putting his own hand over Keiji's, "Yeah, I'm just relieved that a little girl is okay," he said, smiling, "It's not abnormal to feel that, right?" 

Keiji smiled warmly as a bubbly feeling entered his chest. A warm, funny feeling. A wonderful feeling. Keiji got onto his tippy toes, placing a gentle kiss on Bokuto's cheek.

"It's not normal…. you're angelic…."

***

"I don't wanna talk to Tetsurou now."

Kenma shrugged, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He cried, "This isn't personal drama! This is political duty," the younger omega cried, "This goes against the Kozume Clan!" Yaku looked up at Kenma with a glare, "Well, I'm not an established member of the Kozume Clan, am I?" He said, voice mocking. Kenma sighed, "You're my brother, niisan!" He cried, "Just because we have different mothers doesn't mean you're not family!" He said, "I don't know what people say, but the Kozume Clan will stand only with the two of us."

Yaku stood up, "Tell Tetsurou," he said, coldly, "I don't feel like talking to him right now," Kenma felt shivers run up his spine at the tone, "If he can't take your word for it, stop bedding that useless alpha." Kenma scoffed, "You don't get to tell me anything about bedding alphas!" 

SLAP!!

"Keep that tongue of yours in check!"

Kenma stumbled back, putting his hand to the stinging red mark on his face, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled, "You and Tetsurou were such good friends. We never saw one without the other. What the hell happened between you to make you like this?" He cried, "Tetsurou's always-always asking about you!" He said, "Always concerned about you! And you?" He pointed his finger accusingly at the older omega, "You won't even have a proper conversation with him regarding a topic of common importance."

"Don't take his side just because you're in love with him!"

"I'm not taking his fucking side!"

Yaku raised his hands, exasperated, "Then why the hell are you bothered about this?" He said, "Formality says that one member should be more than enough to account for the actions of the Clan. You're the Heir, not me!" He said, "How is my word even a necessity?" Kenma pursed his lips, hands balled into fists. 

He rarely lost his cool. But this cold war that Yaku insisted on waging against the eldest prince was beginning to get on his nerves. What seemed worse was even with all his cunning and analytical skills, he simply couldn't figure out what had happened between these two. When he thought back, he realised that these two stopped talking when he and Tetsurou confessed to each other. More than once he'd wondered if Yaku had any feelings for Tetsurou. He then dismissed this theory as Yaku had never shown romantic interest in the prince, even when Kenma had ranted to him about his crush, he'd only been supportive. 

Come to think of it, it was around this time that Yaku got pregnant with Eiru. Kenma wondered if Tetsurou had let his stupidity overcome him and said something stupid regarding Yaku's one night stand or something about Eiru. If that was the case, Kenma knew he'd reprimand his brother for holding on to that for years. But before that he'd drive a dagger through Tetsurou's thick skull.

Kenma gritted his teeth as Yaku took in a deep breath, "Look, Kenma, I'm sorry for being like this," he said, "But if you care about me at all, then you need to trust me on this one. I have my reasons for avoiding Tetsurou," Yaku collapsed back onto his chair, "Two years is a long time in your opinion but in my mind everything is as fresh as it happened yesterday," Kenma really didn't know what to say. Yaku continued, "I appreciate your trying to fix things between me and Tetsurou but for once I beg you…." Yaku's voice cracked. Kenma barely suppressed a gasp when he realised that his brother had actual tears in his eyes, "P-please, Kenma, stay out of this."

Yaku let out a choked sob. Kenma didn't what to do. He wasn't good with people. He always believed that he had an understanding with his brother. He was the only one who knew about his affair with the eldest prince. As much as Yaku wasn't supportive of the relationship itself, he'd always been there to listen when Kenma wanted advice or just think aloud. And at present what bothered the young omega most was that Yaku was so very, very different now. Kenma rarely ever saw him laugh. Only with Eiru he'd seen the older cast genuine smiles. It hurt Kenma to see his brother overworking to the point of collapse just to avoid confronting his own insecurities. He hated it how Yaku was only a shell of the person he was before. He was still beautiful. This more desirable than anyone. Still better than most when it came to using the double edged sword that he wielded. Still strong….stronger than ever to stand the stares and the whispers but remain quiet. 

To the average person, Yaku would seem quite normal. But every time Kenma looked at his brother, he missed the bright light, the glowing flame that had left the older's eyes for two whole years now. So despite seeing him almost everyday, despite speaking to him quite often, despite knowing about him, Kenma understood perfectly well that his brother was lost.

Deep inside him, Kenma knew that if he was to ever find the old Yaku again, if he were to help him out of the darkness, he really had to know what happened between the two people who meant the most to him.

***

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Hope you liked it☺️☺️ Please leave Kudos and thanks again for reading!!!!
> 
> Btw, help me out guys! Who do you want Tetsurou to end up with---Yaku or Kenma? Let me know in the comments!!!💕💕 Please do leave your opinion if you read the notes. I'll go by popular vote!!


	10. The Very First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wrote this chapter in a flow. Hope it's alright.

It wasn't completely unexpected when Tooru retired to his chambers the moment he stepped back on castle grounds the next morning. He'd been up the entire night, going through the accounts in the Hinata Archives. Why? Well, that was something only the second prince could answer. 

Iwaizumi sighed. Tooru was an idiot and he was facing the wrath of being idiotic with a migraine ravaging his existence. He turned towards Tetsurou who had a worried look on his face, "That boy's gonna drive himself to insanity very soon," he said, "Mark my words!" Iwaizumi scoffed, "I don't doubt that too much," he said. Tetsurou gave him a weak laugh. And Iwaizumi remembered that the eldest prince was easily just as run down as his younger brother if not more. The prince scratched the back of his neck, "Don't let anyone into his chambers now," he said, "If the pain doesn't ease up in the next six hours, take him to the infirmary." Iwaizumi nodded.

Tetsurou shook his head violently to clear the haze as the other alpha walked off. He suddenly had newfound respect for his father. How on earth had he managed to deal with such occurrences for years? Tetsurou was already at his limits and it hadn't even been two whole days. How long would it be till his own body gave in, like his brother's did today.

"You need a break."

The voice was so unexpected that he almost jumped. He barely managed to hold his dignity together as he turned to face Yaku. "I don't really have the time for this, Yakkun!" He said, pressing his right hand to his forehead. Yaku's eyes were dark and overcast. Much like the sky at the moment. It looked moments away from raining. The glum atmosphere seemed to reflect on everyone's moods. Such that even with the news of Hinata Natsu's few minutes of consciousness didn't do anything to lift the tension that lay so heavily on the royal household.

Yaku clicked his tongue, "I'm not here to talk about us, Tetsurou," he said, his voice strictly emotionless, "I'm here with the offer to take up your duties for a few hours," he said, "You really look like you need a break." Tetsurou scoffed, "What's with the sudden change in attitude?" He said in a slight mocking tone, "Only yesterday you so adamantly refused to see me even regarding the assassination attempt." The malice was evident in the eldest Prince's words. Yaku raised his eyebrows, "My brother's worried about you," he said in the same cold, calculated tone, "I'm here for his sake, not yours."

Tetsurou sighed, "Of course," he mumbled, "Silly me." Yaku didn't react. Tetsurou looked around. Eiru was no where in sight. Of course, he was somewhere in the palace given that he was still too young to stay alone. The child was a perfect copy of Tetsurou. He really didn't understand how anyone who'd seen the two of them hadn't put the pieces together. Every time Tetsurou glanced at Eiru all he wanted was to give the small boy all the love and affection he deserved. All the care. Of course, Yaku was a perfect mother for the little boy but he also knew that every child needed that one father figure. Tetsurou sighed. If only Yaku would forgive him….if only he'd give him a second chance….a chance to be the father that Eiru deserved.

"Yeah," he said, "My papers should be on the-"

"I know."

Yaku interrupted him, "This isn't the first time I'm doing your work."

Again Yaku's expression was unreadable. Did he want to suddenly bring a reference about the good times they spent? Or did he just want to cut the conversation as short as possible?

Tetsurou nodded, "Thank you."

Yaku nodded. His eyes looked to the ground as he turned and walked away. Tetsurou looked on.

He really missed his best friend….

***

"You look terrible!"

Tooru scoffed, "As if I feel any better," he mumbled, pressing his palms to his temples. Keiji frowned, "Why aren't you in bed?" He asked, closing his book to closely inspect his elder brother. Tooru looked at him through squinted eyelids, "I just caught on to something," he said, voice barely above a whisper, "I'll lose track if I drop it now." 

Keiji sighed, "I swear, niisan, sometimes you're even stupider than Tobio," he said. Tooru didn't answer. He furiously rubbed at his eyes. Keiji placed a hand on Tooru's shoulder only to gasp, "Niisan, is it time for your heat?" He asked. Tooru was completely drenched in sweat. "Relax," he said, "I'm on suppressants." Keiji really didn't know what to say, "You do understand that that's gonna make your next heat next to unbearable?" He said. Tooru scoffed. He raised his eyebrows at his brother, "Keiji-chan, do you really think that I've never taken suppressants before?" 

Keiji nodded, "You barely turned eighteen. You weren't allowed to take suppressants before now."

Tooru clicked his tongue, "No getting past your knowledge, huh?" He said. Keiji sighed, "You're being an idiot, niisan," he said, "You'll have to go through pure torture in your next month. Especially without an alpha," he said. Tooru shook his head, "Nevermind, Keiji-chan!" He chirped, trying to add some lightness to the uncomfortable tense that permeated the atmosphere, "I can always take some of niisama's clothes if things get too bad." 

"What if you're needed more than?" 

"I'll fight through it."

Keiji really didn't know what to say. Tooru was impressive in everything he did. But some of his claims seemed unnatural….barbaric and inhuman. Tooru put his own body through the harshest of conditions. Just so that he would never be considered any lesser than an alpha. But what Keiji believed that all Tooru was doing was wearing down his own omegan physique. Like all omegas, the second prince didn't put on muscle easily. Naturally his upper body strength was low. If he ever had to be in an actual fight with thousands of enemy soldiers, how long would skill keep him alive. Pushing through a heat was something Keiji'd never heard off. But it just sounded like such a Tooru thing to do!

Keiji's thoughts were interrupted by a groan from Tooru, "There's got to be a pattern…." He mumbled. Keiji frowned. Pattern? For what? Surely, the Hinata attack couldn't be a pattern. This was the first attack he'd heard off in years. He glanced at his brother. The older omega's face was all scrunched up in pain. Which was inevitable for omegas who took heat suppressants and overworked. But even through that, Tooru's eyes were coldly scanning the scrolls opened in front of him. Tooru'd taken a personal hit with this attack. He was the one in charge of all security of the kingdom. Which made the Hinata Estate fall on his map. Thus, the infiltration was a huge blow to his own ego. 

And Tooru was determined to make up for that. 

And that hurt both him and those around him. He felt it when Tooru went through sleepless nights just to come up with a new battle formation. It hurt Tetsurou when his brother refused to put his sword down even when he barely managed to pull in enough oxygen into his lungs. He could see the pain in Tobio's eyes every time Tooru stumbled into the Dining Hall, skin pale and eyes bloodshot. 

Yes, Tooru was definitely right. The administration and functioning of Ebony would crash without their Kyōbōna Bi supporting it. But what Tooru got wrong. What he simply didn't understand…. the four of them were family. To each other they had nothing to prove. Tetsurou would always protect the three of them, irrespective of their talents or their secondary genders. Tooru would always be an inspiration for Keiji and Tobio even if he wasn't as successful as he was. Keiji would always be the mother figure to tuck all his brothers to bed when it was too late. And even if their youngest brother outgrew them or outshone them, he'd still be their little Tobio-chan…. the baby they'd all seen grow.

What Tooru needed to understand was that, everyone cared about him. To them, omega Tooru, Prince Tooru, Kyōbōna Bi, nothing mattered as much as the person Tooru. The kingdom would manage without him there to handle the its welfare. But without their dearest brother's love and care to hold them together, their family would fall apart. And even in their busy, selfless lives, what was more important than family?

He stood up, gathering up all of his threatening aura, "Niisan, get back to bed!" He said, trying to make his voice sound scary. Tooru looked a little surprised but after a moment he burst into fits of laughter, "Oh God!" He cried, "Was that Keiji-chan's best attempt at being intimidating?" Keiji blushed red. If only he could be stricter. The younger smiled, "I suppose that is my best," he said, "But things can definitely get scarier if I get Tetsurou-niisama or Iwaizumi-san." Tooru's pale face went even paler, "You wouldn't…." He said. Keiji shrugged, "If you'd only listen to me," he said. 

"But-"

Keiji smiled, "Here's the deal," he said, "Get some rest and I promise I'll wake you up in four hours if you're feeling any better," he said. Sometimes Keiji felt like he really was a generation above the other princes. Tooru pouted, "As long as you don't call Iwa-chan…." He mumbled. Keiji felt himself giggling, "A bad heat doesn't stop you but the mention of your best friend sends shivers down your spine?" He asked. Tooru didn't reply. Instead, he looked kind of sad? 

Tooru slowly got to his feet, his face turning as white as a ghost. He swayed dangerously on his feet. Keiji frowned, "Niisan?" He took a tentative step towards the older omega. Tooru cast a panicked look at his younger brother. 

Keiji barely had time to react as Tooru's knees buckled.

***

Kenma sighed.

Eiru sat on his desk, a pout on his face. Kenma sighed again, "What do you want?" He said, staring blankly at his nephew. For an omega, he really couldn't handle children. And this child clearly couldn't handle him either. "Come on," he drawled, "Are you hungry?" He asked, "Just tell me!" Eiru turned towards him, his cheeks puffed out, "Mama!" He said, angrily. Kenma sighed, "Do you expect me to conjure your mother out of thin air?" He said, grumpily, "If your mother was here, I wouldn't have you getting on my nerves!"

That clearly wasn't the right move. 

Tears welled up in the child's eyes, his lower lip sticking out. Kenma sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot over the last hour, "O God…." He mumbled, "Please don't cry!" He said. As if he'd listen. Eiru let out a wail as tears streamed down his face, "Mama!" He cried, his small, baby hands reaching out to wipe his eyes. "No!" Kenma cried, just managing to grab the baby's hands before he put them into his eyes. Eiru had been digging the mud in the small plant Kenma kept on his table not moments ago. The last thing he needed was for an already whiny child to successfully put mud into his eyes.

He carefully lifted the child off the table, ensuring that his hands were trapped in his embrace. Of course, Kenma loved his nephew. But this little kid knew exactly how to push every single one of his buttons. The child's crying seemed to get even louder. For the first time, Kenma realized how hard it was to hold a child who didn't want to be held. He squirmed and kicked, and flailed and punched. "Stop it!" He cried, his own face contorted into a pout. He suddenly had newfound respect for his brother. Why? Why? Why? Why did he agree to babysitting this little demon? With the face of an angel, brought to earth to torture him. 

"Here, give him to me."

Kenma had no idea how Tetsurou sneaked past his heightened senses completely undetected.

Tetsurou gently took the child from Kenma's arms. He began bouncing him lightly, a hand running through the boy's soft, black hair. Almost immediately Eiru's wails died down to tired sobs. Instead of kicking around, he buried his head into the alpha's chest, his tiny hands fisted into Tetsurou's tunic. It didn't take long for the alpha to lull him to sleep. 

Once asleep, Kenma could finally appreciate how cute he was. His fat cheeks, squished against Tetsurou's shoulder were plump and red. And he drooled all over the satin. Kenma watched mesmerized as Tetsurou made himself comfortable in Kenma's bed, Eiru effortlessly held in one arm.

"He drools in his sleep…."

Kenma was shocked when he saw the look on Tetsurou's face. It didn't seem unreadable, but it was something the omega had never seen before. His tone borderlined nostalgia and excitement. His face screamed a blend of pain, regret and happiness. How all those could expressed in a second through a look and five simple words, Kenma couldn't even begin to fathom.

"You can put him down now," Kenma said.

Tetsurou smiled. Not his usual smirk, but a genuine, euphoric smile. Something even Kenma hadn't seen much, "I don't…. really want to…." His voice was barely above a whisper and somehow Kenma felt something inside him melt. He didn't know why but he felt tears prickling his vision. Not sad tears….but unexplainable tears. Like he was witnessing something heavenly. And Tetsurou's expression was quite the same.

He rubbed furiously at his eyes, wondering what in the whole wide world had just happened.

He didn't understand that he really had witnessed a heavenly thing. 

A father's first experience of holding his son…..

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Thanks for reading ❤️❤️ please find time to leave Kudos and comments.
> 
> A gentle reminder.... Please keep the votes coming. I'll adjust the story as per the vote results. Currently it stands:
> 
> Kenma: 7  
> Yaku: 8
> 
> If you wish to cast votes on behalf of your shipper friends, please feel free to go ahead! The votes will be open for a quite a while. Only in case of a tie in the end, I'll cast my own vote. Thanks for voting. And thanks for reading.
> 
> P.S: I hope you guys are liking the story. This story happens to be my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Thanks you so much for the time you took to read my completely underdeveloped work💕💕💕💕💕💕
> 
> Stay tuned for more....


	11. Not an Update (But Please Read)

This isn't a chapter, sorry!

But this story is about to get intense. So I'd like you to give me some ideas of some fluffy moments that could occur in the setting of this story. Leave a comment about what exactly you'd like in this background. Preferably with a little detail. Ships applicable here are:

I) Kagehina  
2) Iwaoi  
3) Bokuaka  
4) Kuroken  
5) Kuroyaku  
6) Tsukiyama  
7) Daisuga  
8) Matsuhana

Please remember that Tsukiyama and Matsuhana are the only two confirmed relationships. You can ask for moments involving gentle kisses between Kuroken and Bokuaka. But Iwaoi, Kagehina and Daisuga should be innocent fluff (perverted thoughts allowed)

Also any prompts regarding Kuroyaku must be based in the past before the birth of their child or maximum during Yaku's early pregnancy. 

If you wish for your idea to not be seen in public you need only mention it and I won't approve the comment. For any other issues feel free to DM me on Instagram at new2theworld_

Thank you for your patience 💕❤️💕❤️

Looking forward to including some of your ideas in the story☺️☺️☺️


	12. A Perfect Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the eleventh chapter. Hope you like it.

_Not everything was simple. Or easy._

_Thinking back on his own life, he didn't ever have it very complicated. Nor was it exceptionally easy._

_Every memory, every circumstance, every decision…. everything seemed to flash before his eyes as he lay there staring at the infirmary ceiling._

_Yaku Morisuke's mother had been in a secret relationship with the head of the Kozume Clan. And he had proudly embraced his mother's title. Yeah, in pen and paper he was Kozume Morisuke. But that never sounded right in his ears. Or in his heart. A bastard son…. he would only be a half member of the Clan. So despite being the older of the two brothers, Kozume Kenma would always have a higher rank._

_Thinking about it, his childhood hadn't been particularly difficult. He didn't really know his mother…. his family had always been his father and his brother. His father never discriminated between the two. Kenma never treated him as anything less than a brother. Yet as far as he could remember, he was the son born out of wedlock. How was that his fault? He never did understand but it must've been his fault because all the stares, all the whispers had been aimed at him._

_No matter how he was treated by his family, he was never allowed to forget the fact that he was a mistake…. someone who wasn't particularly wanted or needed. It didn't help that he presented as an omega too. Now the term 'bastard son' got replaced by 'whore'. He was only nine when he first heard it. He'd asked his father about what it meant. He remembered that being the only moment he'd seen his father that angry. Not at him…. but at the ones who had called him that._

_Yaku Morisuke repeated, his childhood hadn't been particularly difficult. Despite all the discrimination, he'd known love from the people who mattered._

_And then of course, there was the first prince._

_The first time he'd seen the boy was when he was four. He remembered seeing him hiding behind his father, the king when they came to visit the Kozume Estate. Tetsurou wasn't a particularly shy child. In fact, he was quite inquisitive. But this was his first time out of the palace and any normal child would feel at least a tad bit scared._

_Of course, their friendship hadn't exactly started off very well. They'd first spoken when they fought over a toy. In fact they had been so engrossed in their catfight, they didn't even notice when the younger Kenma came in and stole the toy. That's how their relationship evolved. The two of them indulging in violent squabbles and Kenma being the silent spectator, taking advantage of their distraction. When Kenma officially became Tetsurou's playmate, it wouldn't be wrong to say that Yaku had felt jealousy bloom in his chest._

_On weekdays he could no longer be with Kenma and Tetsurou. And he excitedly waited for the weekend when he'd be allowed to be taken to the palace. Yaku never realised when they became best friends. They started changing over time. Tetsurou's mother passed away a few months into their friendship. The eldest prince was heartbroken. He was only four and for a few months he simply refused to see Tobio, who had suddenly taken his mother's place._

_Yaku had been the one to finally take him to see his youngest brother._

_He'd remembered how Tetsurou had sobbed while he apologized to the baby for blaming him. He remembered the strong grip that the prince had on his hand throughout the ordeal._

_Time passed…. They began growing up._

_Before they knew it, Tetsurou had a growth spurt and towered over the two omegas. And boy, he loved teasing them! Kenma usually didn't care much. Maybe a few quips here and there but the youngest in the trio wasn't much of a violence lover. Yaku, on the other hand, had a dangerous temper. So even as they grew older, their overall relationship didn't change._

_Around the time, he and Tetsurou turned twelve, the king passed away._

_For the first time, Yaku saw how strong Tetsurou had become._

_He looked on with admiration while Tetsurou handled certain basic affairs even with his younger brothers bundled in his embrace. How he'd put on a strong face for his brothers. Been the elder brother he was meant to be. And when Yaku held Tetsurou when he sobbed helplessly at night in the privacy of his quarters, he felt so very proud of the alpha._

_Soon after that, social and political responsibilities started falling to the princes. And Yaku found himself much busier as he started learning more about warfare and the nobility. It was around his fifteenth birthday that Tetsurou told him about his feelings for Kenma._

_It was about a year later that Kenma confided in him the same thing._

_Yaku was once again the third wheel but this time he knew that they both cared about him. He wouldn't be alone. He heard the pining on both sides never saying anything but silently supporting them. He knew of course, that maybe their love wouldn't be accepted by the Royal Council, but they were young and didn't need to bother about that right now. That was proven when the two confessed after a little more than a year._

_So, he was beyond surprised when on the evening of Tetsurou's eighteenth birthday, Tetsurou pushed him against the wall and kissed him roughly. Tetsurou was beyond drunk and Yaku himself was pleasantly tipsy._

_"Tetsu-chan….I'm not Kenma…." He'd mumbled as the eldest prince placed kisses down his neck. Tetsurou had clicked his tongue, "Let's forget about Kenma for one night. Let me take you in. We'll forget everything tomorrow anyways…." Yaku knew this would break his brother's heart. He knew this was wrong. Yet he simply couldn't bring himself to pull away from Tetsurou's lips. Go on....call him a bad brother....call him a bad person.... But that one night Yaku had given in. The wonderful feeling of an alpha inside him enthralled him to the extent, where he almost begged Tetsurou to knot inside him. For that one night, they ceased to be friends….for that one night, they became lovers…._

_But that one night…. That one night of losing himself didn't come cheap…._

_When Yaku found himself bent over the porcelain bowl two weeks later, he immediately had a bad feeling. His guesses were confirmed when the royal healer told him that he was in fact expecting a child._

_And for once Yaku felt so alone._

_No Tetsurou….no Kenma…. not his father…._

_And he panicked…._

_And that got him here. Somehow he still couldn’t believe that he’d chosen the drastic path of self destruction. That really didn’t feel or seem like him. But he really couldn’t bear to think that his child would have to go through the cold treatment that he himself had faced. On the other hand, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Tetsurou either. Tetsurou was a nice person. And if he got to know, he would force Yaku to make him and become Ebony’s Omega Royale. And despite the fact that Yaku cared and trusted the alpha, he couldn’t be the one to tie him down._

_He pressed his hand over his still flat stomach, “Some things you’ve got to do on your own….” he whispered, “Sometimes it’s gonna be you and me versus the world….”_

***

Iwaizumi sighed, "You're such an idiot…." He sighed. Tooru nuzzled his head into the alpha's chest, "Hmmm…." He mumbled, too tired to speak coherently. Keiji who stood at the side, blushed at their domestic behaviour, "Are you two going to be alright, Hajime-san?" He asked. 

Iwaizumi nodded, "Yeah, we'll be fine, Your Highness," he said smiling. Keiji smiled, "Keiji is fine, Hajime-san," he said, "You've been a constant in my life for as long as I can remember. There is no need to be so formal." Hajime pinched the third Prince's cheek, "When am I formal with you, kid?" He said, raising his eyebrows, "I address you as a royal should be but I'll take no nonsense from you." Keiji sighed, pulling back, hand rubbing his cheek where Iwaizumi had mercilessly pulled it, "Please look after Tooru-nii, Hajime-san," he said, suddenly, "He really cares about you."

Iwaizumi blushed, "Yeah, I will," he said, "Run along now." Keiji smiled. He curtsied politely before leaving the room. 

Tooru let out a sigh, "Keiji worries too much," he said. Iwaizumi glared at him, "Well, at least he isn't a dumbass like you," he said.

"Mean, Iwa-chan!"

But the retort didn't have the same energy as usual. 

Iwaizumi sighed, "Come on," he said, "Let's get you out of those clothes. You're practically soaked." Tooru nodded hesitantly, "You'll probably have to help me though," he said. Iwaizumi nodded but the slightest shade of red didn't leave his face, "Can you sit up?" He asked. Tooru nodded.

He tried to push himself into a sitting position. Keyword: tried. He failed miserably. Iwaizumi shook his head, "Look at you…." He mumbled, "What's the use of running yourself down to the point where you can't even sit up?" The alpha didn't go for further criticism because Tooru looked close to tears. He crawled into the bed beside the omega, "Come on, turn over so I can unzip you," he said. Tooru did as he was told but not without a, "Naughty, Iwa-chan!" Hajime sighed, feeling his face go red. 

He slowly untied the ribbon on Tooru's gown before unzipping him. He pushed the gown off his shoulders. Tooru didn't seem fazed in the least that he was letting an alpha undress him. Iwaizumi was the exact opposite. Seeing Tooru in his underwear was sending his inner into fits of lust. He looked so perfect. Tooru’s heat was under suppressants, so it didn’t affect alphas around him. This was Iwaizumi’s own brain which was conjuring such not so innocent thoughts. 

“Iwa-chan, just get me some sheets….” Tooru mumbled, “I’m too hot for normal clothes.”

Tooru had a slight flush on his cheeks. Hajime didn’t know if it was from the internal heat or the fact that he was half-naked in front of an alpha. And he cursed Tooru. He was simply so beautiful. So perfect. Amazing, in every possible way. And now, he simply didn’t care about what him without clothes was doing to Hajime’s mental state.

Hajime did as he was told. He turned away from the omega as Tooru undid his undergarments and draped the thin white sheet over his frame. Hajime bit his lip. 

“Iwa-chan….”

Iwaizumi turned back towards the slightly younger male, “Yeah, I’m here,” he said. Tooru smiled as he closed his eyes. Iwaizumi felt a shiver run up his spine as Tooru reached out to hold his hand. Hajime squeezed it. Unlike his own rough, calloused hands, Tooru’s were as smooth as cream. They were soft to touch and somehow it gave Hajime a strange sense of comfort. Of love. 

“Iwa-chan, can you do me a favour?”

Hajime frowned, “What do you want now? I’m not getting you your work papers or any-”

“Sing for me.”

The alpha’s eyes went wide, “Me? Sing?” he gasped, not being able to process the strange and completely absurd request that the prince had just thrown at him. Tooru didn’t open his eyes. He just shifted closer to Hajime and nodded. “What! I can’t sing!” Hajime cried, completely flabbergasted. 

“Please….” the tone Tooru used wasn’t his usual childish one or even his cold, analytical one. There was something raw, something indescribable in that one word. It was an innocent request. Something simple. Not necessarily demanding. Or difficult to bring. Yet so utterly domestic and sweet that it would give someone cavities. It was so not Iwaizumi Hajime’s thing. But somehow he just couldn’t bring himself to say no.

“Ok.”

The stars become shinier….

The moon becomes brighter….

My heart feels lighter….

My smile becomes wider….

Every single time….

When I think about you….

Even the dark night skies….

Get a colorful hue….

Hajime didn’t know where they’d heard this song. But he remembered someone singing it to the two of them when they were very young. He remembered Tooru getting excited every single time he heard the song. And somehow Hajime had always found the tune catchy.

Hajime wasn’t very good at singing. In fact, he couldn’t hit half of the notes right. But still, as he sang, the lyrics struck him straight in his soul. Whoever had sung this song to them, must have been an angel in disguise. For the song….

Somehow Iwaizumi Hajime knew that the song was for them….

***

Suga released the fiftieth arrow. Bullseye.

Daichi sighed, “How long are you gonna be at it?” Suga didn’t look at him. He simply drew another arrow and knocked it in his bow, “As long as it takes for me to be satisfied,” he mumbled. He drew and released. This time with his eyes closed. Another hit.

Suga winced as the bowstring cut into his finger, “Shit!” he cursed, dropping the bow.

Daichi immediately got up from where he was sitting on the cool grass. He grabbed Suga’s hand. Bowstrings were strong. And it was invariable for an archer to not have scars. But it shocked Daichi to see the number of scars that littered the omega’s palm. The last laceration was deep and blood oozed out in a stream. Daichi sighed, glancing at the slightly pained expression on the omega’s face. And before he even knew what he was doing, he quickly stuffed Suga’s bleeding finger into his mouth.

The omega’s eyes went wide at Daichi’s gesture, “What….” he mumbled as the alpha pulled away. He smiled, “Sorry,” he said, “I heard that doing that stops the bleeding fast.” Suga blushed, "Oh really!" He gasped, face contorted in a half amazed, half smile. Daichi felt the blush spread across his own cheeks. They just stood there for a while, Suga's hand in Daichi's and them awkwardly looking at each other. 

Daichi almost instinctively reached out to touch Suga's silver hair. It was a characteristic feature of the Sugawara Clan but Daichi didn't know if he'd seen anyone sport it so beautifully before. His hair was soft to touch and somehow Suga seemed to move a slight bit closer.

"I-I-" Daichi stammered. Suga smiled, "I like you, Daichi," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I have for a while now." His cheeks were red and his face looked down. Daichi couldn't imagine why. He slowly tilted Suga's chin so that their eyes met. The wind in the archery range seemed to help him as Suga's hair whipped back and forth with the breeze. He smiled, "I like too, Koushi," he said, tightening his grip on Suga's hand, careful not to hurt the cut, "I've liked you since the day we met." Suga's lips turned up as they parted. 

Daichi felt himself lean down. It was as if his body was moving on autopilot. He saw as Suga too leaned upwards. He wrapped an arm around the omega's waist, pulling him in. Just as their lips were about to meet….

…. their noses collided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's it. I thank thew0rstenemy for giving this excellent Iwaoi idea. Thank you so much for reading! I'd really like it if you found the time to leave Kudos and comments ☺️✌️
> 
> Also about the polls.... we're currently at:
> 
> Yaku: 32  
> Kenma: 30
> 
> After this, one more chapter will remain unbiased before I close the votes. 
> 
> Also please check out this other story I've started 'A Plee For Respect'. It's also Haikyuu Royalty Omegaverse. But it's mainly Iwaoi. 
> 
> Thanks again for bearing with me ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	13. The Unwanted Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! It took me a while to write this. Hope you enjoy!

The next day….

"Eiru-chan!"

Yaku sighed, "You need to take your medicine!" He said sternly, glaring at the child.

Eiru pouted, before running again, "No!" He cried, tears in his eyes. Yaku put the small bottle and spoon down on the dresser. Eiru usually wasn't a very problematic child. At least not with him. So on days when he suddenly decided to be whiny, Yaku found it extremely hard to control him. After all, Yaku Morisuke himself wasn't that old. He was freshly out of his own teenage years. And parenting was in no way an easy task. Before Eiru's birth, Yaku was a short tempered, impulsive person. When he wanted something done, he'd scream, shout, hit and kick. But it didn't take much time for him to figure out that the same violent methods wouldn't really work on kids.

Kids needed coaxing. And hell of a lot of patience.

Yaku clicked his tongue as he swiftly strode towards his son, "Look, I'm not holding anything," he said, raising his hands to show that they were indeed empty, "Now stop running." Another slightly troublesome part of Eiru was that he'd taken both walking and speech way, way too early. The walking was worse. Despite not even being two whole years old, he practically ran around. Everywhere. Without restraint. And his energy was limitless. So when he decided to run away the only way to make him come back was to sweet talk him into walking right into your arms.

Eiru cast a suspicious glance at his mother. He knew perfectly well that his mother always managed to get him to do exactly what he didn't want. But he still was an innocent child and didn't think too much. So once he finished scanning, he immediately ran back, burying himself in Yaku's dress. Yaku bent down on his knees before putting his hands on Eiru's tiny, miniature shoulders. He held the boy tightly, careful enough not to hurt him, and looked him straight in the eye, "Eiru-chan, do you love Mama?" He asked. 

Eiru smiled, shyly putting his hands behind his back, "Yes!" He said, energetically. Yaku smiled at him, "You don't want to leave Mama forever do you?" He asked, trying to pull at Eiru's heartstrings. Eiru took a while to contemplate the meaning of the question. He glanced down at the ground, shaking his head violently. Yaku nodded, "Then you must take your medicine," he said, his voice calm and composed, without a pinch of frustration or anger evident. 

Eiru stuck out his lower lip, looking directly at Yaku, "Bitter!" He whined. Yaku bit his lip as if in deep thought, "I know that the medicine is bitter," he said. He removed his right hand from Eiru's and offered it in front of him, "Let's make a deal," he said, raising his eyebrows, "Eiru-chan will take this bitter medicine and I will give Eiru-chan a very sweet hug!" Eiru's face lit up. Being part of the higher up of the nobility, too much of physical affection wasn't something Eiru got. And Yaku was rather strict in certain matters and he had an absolute 'no spoiling' policy. Therefore, Yaku offering Eiru a simple hug was indeed a treat to the child. 

He nodded. Yaku smiled, getting up. He lifted Eiru onto the dresser, before stuffing a spoonful of extremely bitter medicine down his throat (It was so bitter, Yaku himself would probably throw a fit if he was asked to take it). Eiru's face scrunched up in absolute disgust. But Yaku didn't let him think about the taste too much as he pulled the small boy into his chest, holding him tightly.

Eiru's hug never failed to remind Yaku of Tetsurou. They always clutched at some of the cloth on Yaku's dress while hugging. They even had a distinctly familiar scent. It was almost like hugging a miniature version of Tetsurou himself. In fact the only thing that Eiru didn't inherit from the Crown Prince was probably his character. Yaku had never seen even a drop of Tetsurou or even himself in Eiru's persona. And that persona was what made him so, so different from his father.

And while Eiru constantly reminded Yaku of Tetsurou and the wish of a proper, stable happy family, it was Eiru who's smile would make him forget all about his pains and sorrows.

The moment was ruined by a voice.

"Morisuke."

Yaku sighed. He really didn't have the energy to deal with this in the morning. And after the hectic schedule the princes had been following over the last few days, Yaku couldn't begin to fathom how Tetsurou had any extra energy to spare. He'd taken over yesterday's work and had barely been able to keep his eyes open at the end of it. 

"Your Highness," Yaku curtsied, pulling away from his son.

Tetsurou smiled at Eiru, beckoning for him to come over. Eiru didn't need much persuasion. He ran right into the eldest Prince's arms without the slightest hesitation. Yaku's eyes went wide. Eiru was a rather shy child. And very few would actually gain his trust. Thus, seeing him let Tetsurou hold him so easily….

"What…."

Tetsurou didn't reply. He ruffled Eiru's hair, "Good morning!" He wished. Eiru burst into a fit of giggles, "Good!" He cried through the adorable giggles that left him. While Eiru understood most of what was being said, he still couldn't say very long words. So, the morning was conveniently eradicated. Yaku sighed. The smile on Tetsurou's face was genuine. A truly happy smile. The smile that Yaku loved best. If anyone saw Tetsurou and Eiru like this they'd immediately be able to tell their relationship. They had the exact same smile. 

And despite Yaku wanting to keep the two from bonding with each other, he couldn't bring himself to pull Eiru away. 

When Tetsurou finally put the child down, he could almost feel the dissatisfaction radiating from both of them. "Go now," the Crown Prince said, "I have some important business with your mother." Eiru looked questioningly at Yaku. Yaku smiled, "Run along," he said, "Go annoy Kenma-chan or Tooru-chan!" Eiru's face lit up as he immediately bounded out of the door.

In a fraction of a second, the atmosphere in the room changed.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

Yaku nodded, "And it will stay that way," he said. There was no asperity in his tone. Tetsurou sighed, "I'm sorry, Morisuke," he said. Yaku frowned. Why was he apologizing? 

"I should never have considered taking Eiru away from you."

Yaku nodded, "That took a surprisingly long time to drive into your thick skull."

Tetsurou sighed. He wrung his hands in front of his tall frame, apparently nervous, "Morisuke, I-" he took in a deep breath, "Do you, perhaps, mind telling me, uh, what exactly I've done wrong for you to so adamantly keep me from playing a role in Eiru's life?" The tone in which he spoke the words was strange. Something Yaku never even considered associating with the Crown Prince. His voice didn't have the slightest hint of pride. It was almost as if he was ready to get down on his knees and beg, forgetting all about his stature, his position.

Yaku sighed, "You've done nothing wrong, Your Highne-" he bit his tongue, "T-Tetsu-chan," he forced out, trying to alleviate the awkwardness, "I know you care about our son. And I'm not blind to the fact that Eiru has an immense soft spot for you. But-"

Tetsurou interrupted him, "But what? I've tried so hard to convince you!" He said, the emotions in his voice thick and desperate, "Why do you hate me so much Yaku Morisuke? Why do you hate me?" Yaku swallowed thickly, horror filling him. Tetsurou was a strong, proud, borderline arrogant alpha. To see him reduced to this state….

"I don't hate you either, Tetsu-chan."

Tetsurou frowned, wiping desperately at the few tears that had escaped his eyes.

Yaku bit the inner side of his cheek to keep his own emotions from surfacing, "Look, there is no question of hatred here," the omega sighed, "It's just that the two of us don't love each other. In fact, I know that you're in love with my brother!" He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, "Even if we were to be a family, we wouldn't be a happy one. And I never want Eiru to feel the pain of a broken family!" Tetsurou gasped audibly at Yaku's words, "For a child to realize that their parents' love isn't perfect…." Yaku made a pitiful expression, "It will completely ruin the idea of love for him. So," he sighed again, "It's better he didn't know his father than him getting hurt by knowing him."

There was piercing silence, which followed Yaku's words.

Finally Tetsurou straightened, "At least listen to this one request I make," he said, voice returning to a cool tone, "You and Eiru stay in the castle for the time being." This wasn't a question. This was an alpha command. Even though he didn't use his alpha voice, the dominance was clear. Yaku gritted his teeth as he forced out a "Why?" Tetsurou shrugged, "Hinata Natsu's assassination attempt was a failure. We don't know if the assassin is still out there. Though we have clues, I-I don't want to risk you two. Eiru runs around freely a lot. The palace is a much safer place than the Kozume Estate."

Yaku scoffed, "Eiru-chan stays with me most of the time. What makes you think I can't protect him? Or do you think that just because I got pregnant two years ago, I forgot how to fight?"

"What if someone uses an alpha voice against you?"

"It won't work on me," said Yaku, "I don't suppose you forgot about the perpetual protection you left me?" Yaku rolled down the high neck dress he was wearing to show off the bond mark on his neck.

"I'm not going to take any risks," Tetsurou said, a smirk on his face, "It's an order from your alpha." 

"You're not my alpha!" Yaku cried indignantly.

Tetsurou scoffed, "You literally just showed me the mate mark I left on you," Tetsurou got dangerously close to the much shorter omega, "As long as I don't claim another omega as my mate, you can't change that mark. That forces you to listen to me when I command something." Tetsurou's voice was cold and terrifying and Yaku couldn't bring himself to utter a word.

"You're living in the palace and that's final!"

With that Tetsurou strode out of the room.

….Yaku's knees gave in as tears streamed down his face. He could barely move. That last line gave him chills for some reason. He buried his face in his hands, sobbing helplessly. He hated the fact that he could never have a proper family. Never be a proper omega. He'd always longed for a family. As a child, he remembered wanting a sweet, loving alpha to be part of his life. An alpha who respected him. And that alpha did enter his life. Just not the way he wanted it to.

***

"Iwa-chan, I slept for an entire day!" Tooru exclaimed, "I have no more time to be resting!"

Iwaizumi scoffed, "You still haven't even recovered from your heat," he said, "Your face is all red." Tooru shrugged, "I feel all better, Iwa-chan!" He whined as he buckled his sheath onto the belt of his training attire, "I'm just a bit hot, that's all!" He broke into a blinding smile, "Plus, I'm only going to do some reading, nothing physical." Before Iwaizumi could even protest, Tooru bounded out of the room. 

And collided with his elder brother.

Tooru lost his balance, tumbling to the floor. Tetsurou gave a look of surprise before bursting into laughter, "God, look where you're going, idiot!" Tooru pouted, "Mean, niisama!" Hajime smirked at the two's antiques. Tetsurou turned to face him, "I hope my brother's idiocy hasn't affected you yet, Hajime," he said, still laughing. Hajime felt a laugh play in his own tongue as Tooru stood up, an adorable pout decorating his face.

"No, Tetsurou-nii," he said, "Although he's driven half to insanity, I don't suppose I caught it yet."

Tooru let out a little squeal, "Eh, why are you calling my brother nii, huh?!" He cried in mock anger, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Iwaizumi rounded on him, glaring, "Well, why do you call my sister, nee-chan, huh?" Tooru stuck out his tongue, "I'm cuter than Iwa-chan, so I can call everyone whatever I want!" 

Hajime growled, lips contorting into an angry pout.

Tetsurou burst into guffaws, "God," he groaned, ruffling both of their hair. 

"Niisama!"

"Tetsurou-nii!"

Tetsurou laughed, "Stop it, you're both cute and can call anyone whatever you want!" He cried. Their reactions were immediate. Tooru's face broke into a childish grin. Hajime's face went bright red.

"I know I'm so cute!"

"I'm not cute….."

No need to mention who said which.

Finally the two boys sobered up as Tooru cast a concerned look at his brother, "So? What's bothering you?" He asked. Tetsurou frowned, looking surprised for a moment before smirking, "Nothing gets past you, huh?" He said in a monotone. Tooru clicked his tongue, "It doesn't take a genius to tell. You don't laugh that much. Or be so affectionate with me and Iwa-chan," he raised his eyebrows, "You're just trying to ignore what's bothering you! So spill!"

Tetsurou bit his lip, "There is unrest at the border," he said, sighing. Tooru let out a soft gasp. Iwaizumi's eyes went wide. "What…." Tooru mumbled. He sounded completely and utterly terrified, "I-Is Haikyuu trying to-to start a war?" Iwaizumi glanced at Tooru. The omega's hands were clenched into fists, his nails digging into his palms. His eyes shone with imminent horror. A thin sheen of sweat had appeared on his forehead. It was hard to believe that they were laughing and joking not a minute ago.

Iwaizumi knew he didn't look much better.

A war between the two most powerful kingdoms on the continent would spell out utter destruction for every single soul. The last time war broke out between these nations there were bodies littering the streets, smell of burned flesh and blood scented the breeze. There wasn't a single home where people smiled. The happy lives of the people had been reduced to screams and pleas and unanswered prayers of survival. 

Of course, none of the boys standing in the palace now was alive back then. In fact, most of their parents weren't either. It had taken years of the reign of the last two rulers of Ebony to restore the kingdom to a fraction of its former glory. Hajime had studied about the war as a child. He'd always wanted to hold a sword and fight his enemies. But now that he was older, he understood that human lives weren't a trivial matter. For every life lost, there were people who shed tears. A war would mean that the skies would collapse under the strain of the desperate screams of humanity.

Tetsurou shrugged, "It was nothing major. But apparently some of the Haikyuu soldiers mocked ours about the attack on Hinata Natsu," he said. Tooru let out a relieved with. Hajime felt the tension ease out of his bones. Tooru sighed, "News sure travels fast, huh?" He said, voice low.

Tetsurou shook his head. He looked outside through the window in the corridor, "That's not what bothers me," he said, his voice sounding distant. He turned back to face the younger boys, "The Haikyuu border is approximately a four day ride from our palace…. the attack happened…."

"No…." Tooru sounded close to tears.

"Yes," Tetsurou said, his voice grim, "The mockery happened before the attack."

  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Btw thanks for the 4k+ hits ❤️💕❤️💕
> 
> Also the vote is now closed.
> 
> The final result is:
> 
> Kenma: 43  
> Yaku: 45
> 
> So this story's gonna be Kuroyaku. I'm sorry to all the Kuroken shippers! Please, please don't abandon the fic. I've worked really hard on it.🙏
> 
> Thanks again for reading ☺️✌️


	14. Not An Update (Please Read)

Ok, this isn't an update! 

But please read through.

As an author, I'm pretty pathetic. And I'm so honoured that you find the time to read my work. I always dreamed about writing fanfic or regular stories. And today as so many people are reading my work, I have been left absolutely bereft of words. When I received my first comment, I actually teared up. Ok, you guys are probably thinking I'm overdramatic, but still....I struggle with severe depression and reading all the lovely comments you guys leave makes me feel so, so happy.

Thank you so, so much for being with me. Even though I don't know you, I feel an abnormal connection with all of you! Thanks a ton for reading my book and also reading my rant. 

I hope I'm doing a good work and satisfying your expectations.

I'm working hard on the next update, so please stay tuned.

Also, I received a comment addressing me as Anna-chan. So, all of you out there, please, if you wish to address me, address me as Anna-chan. Author-san sounds far too formal.

Thanks, have a wonderful week.


	15. Thrice Is A Pattern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter! It was a bit late. Sorry. I'll try to update more regularly. Happy reading!

"Is this your first time in the palace?"

Hinata shrugged, "Not really," he said, "I've been here before, just not in a very long time." Tobio nodded, "Are you sure you're okay with leaving your sister alone?" He asked, seemingly a little nervous. Hinata smiled, cocking his head to the side. Tobio felt a strange feeling of warmth bubble in his chest. The orange headed omega looked so very beautiful today. His eyes shone. Unlike what he'd encountered when he visited the Hinata Estate. Of course, he must have been happy that his sister was awake and had had no lasting complications. Today, he was in the palace. To help the Crown Prince with the witnessed details of the attack.

The Hinata Clan was an independent clan. So, one might wonder why the royal family was putting so much into investigating the attack. But the answer was simple. The Hinata Clan had been part of Ebony politics for almost seventy years. It seemed inhuman to forsake them in their time of need. And even if past kings had been this cruel, the Crown Prince was far from so. Tobio doubted if any of his brothers had even considered the idea of abandoning the investigation. And that somehow made Tobio proud to know that his family wasn't as rigid and unkind as they were sometimes expected to be.

"Shimizu-san is with Nat-chan," Hinata said, "She should be just safe." Tobio couldn't agree more. During his brief visit, he'd encountered Lady Shimizu practicing knife throwing. Knives were fairly heavier than arrows and definitely lacked the same trajectory. But seeing the uncanny precision of the Hinata Head, he felt shivers run up his spine. He surely wouldn't like making an enemy out of her. 

"Would you like me to show you around?"

Hinata's face brightened, "You would do that?" He asked, voice flooded with eagerness. Tobio nodded, "Of course," he replied, "Can't have you getting lost at every turn now, can I?" Hinata pouted, "What? I wouldn't get lost!" He cried, almost indignantly, "You just need to show me around once!" Tobio smirked at how worked up the omega got. He felt something shift inside him, "Where do you want to go first?" He asked. The change in Hinata's expression was so fast it was funny. His small hands clenched into excited little fists, "I heard that you have a perfect knife throwing range. Better than anything in the kingdom. And, and doesn't the castle have this extraordinary library. Also, is the kitchen really spread under the entire kingdom?" Tobio's eyes went wide.

"One question at a time! How the hell am I supposed to answer everything together?"

Hinata sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, "Actually," he said, "Could you please take me to the Karasuno Training Room.”

***

“Noya-san!”

“Shouyo!”

The two omegas threw themselves at each other, hugging enthusiastically. “It’s been such a long time!” Nishinoya exclaimed, clearly. "Oi, Shouyo!" Tanaka called. Hinata pulled away from Nishinoya to beam at the alpha, "Tanaka-san!" He exclaimed. Though he didn't throw himself at the taller man, he clearly wanted to. Instead they shook each other's hands very enthusiastically. 

Yamaguchi stood a little to the side, smiling politely. Of course, ever since he became a part of the Tsukishima Clan, he was expected to maintain a certain level of decorum. Hinata turned to face the taller omega, "Yamaguchi!" He exclaimed, before smirking, "Or should I call you Tsukishima now?" His eyes had a mischievous glint. Yamaguchi snorted, "I'll never get used to being called that. Just call me Tadashi, you know?" He said, shaking his head. 

Hinata giggled, "Don't the wedding laws command you to change your name to Tsukishima Kei Tadashi?" He asked, clearly intent on teasing the other. Yamaguchi didn't look too pleased with the comment, "Oh please!" He exclaimed, raising his eyebrows, "I love my name! I'd rather kill Kei than take his name!"

Hinata burst into laughter, "So you don't like your family name?" He asked. Yamaguchi sighed, "Of course," he said, "I love that too but if I had to marry Kei, it was essential to take his Clan name." That's when Noya spoke up, "Why were you two in such a rush to get married anyways? You're still quite young, you know?” he asked. The omega in question blushed bright red, “Well, uh,” he scratched his chin, looking extremely sheepish, “We, umm, didn’t want to, I mean, accidentally, create a child, umm, o-out of wedlock….” Yamaguchi shut his eyes tight, going even redder. Noya, Tanaka and Hinata burst into spontaneous guffaws. Tobio who stood a little to the corner, almost squeaked at the prospect.

That’s when the group actually noticed him.

“Tobio-kun!” Nishinoya bellowed. Tobio’s eyes went wide. He wasn’t very friendly with the soldiers of the Karasuno Division. In fact, he barely recognised their faces. Being so casually addressed, his eyes went quite wide. “The last time I saw you, you were just this big!” Noya showed a tiny space between his hands. Tobio didn’t know exactly how to react but the claim was indeed funny, given that the alpha now towered dangerously over the omega. He gave a very awkward grin. Which looked terribly scary.

Hinata immediately hid behind Yamaguchi, who silently stepped behind Tanaka, both looking terrified at the alpha’s expression. Tanaka and Nishinoya burst into laughter, “Was that a smile?” Noya guffawed. Tanaka snorted, “A socially inept prince. No wonder you don't command the army!” Despite the fact that their statements were teasing, there was no malice in their tones. 

Not feeling very threatened, Tobio did what he did best. He scowled.

“Please don’t kill me!” Hinata exclaimed. Tobio relaxed his expression. He didn’t really want to scare the tiny omega. Yamaguchi was only slightly better then the human tangerine. He was busily looking around, trying not to make direct eye contact with the prince. 

“Oi, relax, Shouyo, Tadashi!” Noya cried, “I don’t think he is very dangerous!” Hinata slowly came out from his hiding place, “D-Don’t kill me…” he said warily. It was indeed comical.

“Hey, Hinata!” Tanaka called, “How did you and the prince become friends?”

Hinata immediately perked up, “We met in the forest! We saw the Reflection Pool!” he exclaimed, proudly.

Noya smirked, "Why the forest? Do you have some kind of weird tree kink?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Tanaka burst into loud guffaws of laughter. Tobio and Yamaguchi went a spectacular shade of red. Hinata cocked his head to the side, appearing a bit confused. 

"What's a kink?

Tanaka and Noya burst into even louder guffaws. Noya clapped Hinata on the back, "A kink-"

"You wouldn't dare finish that sentence."

Noya and Tanaka both went pale.

Daichi Sawamura stood at the door, a condescending smile on his face.

***

"Tooru," Iwaizumi huffed, "Didn't I tell you? No strenuous work for the week."

Tooru waved him off, "Shut up, Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi's eyes went wide. Tooru didn't usually say that to him. Not in that cold, focussed tone. And immediately he knew that it was going to be a long day. "What did you just say?" He growled at the omega, face almost daring him to answer. The Second Prince didn't even look at him. Completely ignoring his words, Tooru continued flipping through the pages of the books and reading the manuscripts he'd spread out on the floor of his bedroom. 

Tooru huffed, "Don't you have other work to do?" He asked, seemingly annoyed, "Go fight Kyotani if you have time to distract me!" Iwaizumi saw red. But he stayed quiet. Mostly because he knew arguing with Tooru when he was in work mode would be nothing but a waste of breath. Instead he peeked over the Prince's shoulders to see what he was reading. 

"Why are you reading these stupid records?" Iwaizumi snorted, "You're wasting time! These date back years ago! What's the point going through these?" Tooru glared at him. He actually _glared_ at Iwaizumi Hajime.

Usually Tooru wasn't the glaring type. Hajime _was_ the glaring type. And everyone knew better than to disobey Hajime's glare. But Tooru was different. When Tooru glared at you, you should know you were mere seconds away from getting yourself run through with his sword. Iwaizumi immediately backed off.

He sat down at the edge of Tooru's bed, drawing his sword from it's scabbard.

_ Watashi no ōji _

_ My Prince _

It was carved onto the hilt. This sword had been a gift from Tooru on his seventh birthday. Back then he'd been too small to draw it, but now it rarely left his side. He smiled as he thought about Tooru's words when they were merely five or six. If only he'd known back then how much it'd mean to him today.

_ "Why do we live in the palace?" _

_ Tooru looked up from where he was colouring a terribly drawn picture of his elder brother. He looked thoroughly confused at Iwaizumi's words.  _

_ "B-Because it's our home?" He asked, cocking his tiny head to the side.  _

_ Tooru and Hajime were both clothed in white robes, which were completely soiled from sitting on the mud. Hajime stood up, dusting himself off. He was a fair bit taller than the Second Prince and loved reminding him of the height difference. _

_ "The palace is for princes. I'm not a prince!" He declared, shaking his head.  _

_ Tooru smiled sweetly, showing off his missing front teeth, "But Hajime-chan is my Prince," he said, eyes shining brightly.  _

_ Hajime went red at the younger's words.  _

_ "D-don't call me that!" _

_ "Iwa-chan is my Prince." _

Iwaizumi sat on the bed, thinking about their childhood memories for what was hours at a go. 

Finally…

"I have something!"

Iwaizumi jerked up from his thoughts at Tooru's victorious cry. "What?" He asked almost immediately. Tooru's eyes shone with imminent excitement. He quickly sat on his knees, facing the alpha.

"What is Haikyuu most famous for?"

Iwaizumi frowned at the sudden question, "Uh, it's army?" He asked, throwing in a wild guess. Tooru shook his head, "The strategy system they use," he turned back to the papers in front of him, "Haikyuu is famous for plotting strategies over years, _decades_ even!" He said, "Like messages and disturbances at regular intervals. They to mock the rulers about this when they finally take over a country!" Iwaizumi's eyes went wide as he scampered over beside Tooru.

"There haven't been any significant occurrences during niisama's reign," the prince continued, "So it means nothing happened over the last eight years," he turned to face Iwaizumi, "What happened exactly eight years ago?" He asked. Iwaizumi didn't really understand what Tooru was going on about. But the answer to this question was clear, "Uncle passed…." He said, sounding confused. Tooru nodded, "Father's death was called misfortune and was attributed to ill health," he said.

Iwaizumi nodded.

"But before that day, there was nothing wrong with father. So…"

"Are you saying that the uncle was murdered?" 

Tooru nodded grimly, "There were no visible injuries. And the food was always tested for poison," he said, "Which means one of the poison testers must have been the one to slip it in." Iwaizumi's mouth hung open. Tooru didn't stop there, "Same year," he said, turning a few pages in front of him. He pointed to a section of the manuscript, "Look, that year, Haiba Lev, the second child of the Haiba Clan was attacked." Iwaizumi looked at the manuscript. The writing stated "ATTACK ON THE HAIBA HEIR FAILED". "But-" he began, only to be cut off, "But the Haiba heir, Lady Alisa had been with her brother during the attack. So it was assumed that an attack meant for her accidentally landed on Lev," he said, "Much like how we're assuming this last attack was meant for Hinata Shouyo and  _ not _ Hinata Natsu!" 

Iwaizumi frowned. If Tooru's assumptions were correct….

"Now the Iwaizumi Family Festival happens every-"

"Four years," the alpha said, "But nothing happened during the last festival!" Tooru nodded, "But what happened during the festival eight years ago?" 

Hajime frowned, "Uncle passed away on the day _of_ the festival," he said. Tooru nodded. Again he flipped through the pages of a book labelled "Noble Festivities", "It was the same year Yuuki-nii was all set to get presented to the nobility, wasn't she?" He asked, pointing to the page. Hajime nodded. 

Tooru nodded, "Now what significant thing happened sixteen years ago?" He asked. 

Iwaizumi frowned, "Tobio was born," he said. Tooru bit his tongue, "Mother died during childbirth," he said, his voice hard. For the first time during the speech, Hajime heard emotion lacing the Prince's words. Tooru had very few memories of his mother. But she had a very special place in his heart. And the Second Prince hated talking about her passing. In fact, he never even celebrated Tobio's birthday because of that. 

"But her pregnancy was the healthiest of all us brothers," he said, "She wasn't supposed to have _any_ complications." He fished out a manuscript, "At least that's what the accounts of her doctors and her attendants say." He sighed, "In fact, she had more complications with me and Keiji-chan. Keiji-chan barely survived. Even I was small and weak when I was younger. But there were no problems as such with Tobio. And there was nothing wrong with mother either…." Iwaizumi bit his lower lip, breaths coming faster, "That too…."

"It had to be one of her attendants," the prince said, "Inside the birthing room," he said, "Father wasn't allowed in," he said, "Mother was completely defenceless." 

Tooru had his hands balled into fists as he spoke, "Same year," he said, "Something happened with the Sugawara Clan. Do you know about the Sugawara twins?" He asked. Iwaizumi nodded. Sugawara Senchirou and Sugawara Manji. They both passed away five years ago after they had successfully taken down a man eating tiger that had threatened some of the villages. Senchirou had succumbed to his injuries while Manji had soon died of heartbreak from losing his beloved twin. Tooru nodded, "Most don't know about this," he said, "But Sugawara Manji had had an accident with a javelin sixteen years ago," he continued, closing his eyes, "A couple of new recruits to the Karasuno Regiment were practicing with javelins and one stray hit him in the back.

This Iwaizumi didn't need Tooru to speak anymore, "Tobio was born on the day of our festival," the alpha said, tone shaky and nervous, "Mother declared her taking over as the head of our clan."

Tooru nodded, "Similar events are paving up this year," he said, "And you know what they say, one is a happenstance, twice it's coincidence, but thrice…." The alpha finished his sentence.

"It's a pattern…." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's it! I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading! Your comments and appreciation really gives me inspiration to continue writing.
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me! Hope you're enjoying 🥰💕❤️
> 
> PS: I've opened a tumblr account with the name annarodwaybookworm. Feel free to contact me on tumblr!!!!


	16. The True Fate of the Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains description of sexual assault... Please do not read the Second Part of the chapter if you get triggered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

“So what do we do now?” Keiji asked, “Ask to cancel the Iwaizumi Festival?”

Tetsurou sighed, massaging his forehead, “ _ Why _ did you come up with such a complicated theory, Tooru?” he asked, “Doesn’t it sound a bit far fetched?” he raised his hands. Tooru glared at him. Keiji shook his head, “To be honest, I think it’s believable because it is far fetched,” he said, “Niisan isn’t wrong. Haikyuu is famous for their notoriously long ploys.” Tobio just sat there, looking utterly and completely confused.

Tooru shook his head, “We can’t cancel the festival!” he protested, “The concerned attackers will be notified of the fact that we already know their strategy.” Tetsurou sighed, looking pointedly at Hajime, who was the only one in the room other than the four princes. The eldest prince sighed, casting his gaze at his brothers, “What do we do about him?” he didn’t have to define the ‘him’. 

All of them turned to the Iwaizumi Heir. 

“I’m sure Lord Iwaizumi had nothing to do with the attack!” Keiji cried, “He couldn’t have! He was merely two years old during the said attack on Mother,” he said. Tooru shook his head, “That doesn’t mean that the Clan is innocent,” he said, his voice sounding cold and calculated, “As it is, Hajime should be aware of his Clan’s involvement.” Hajime’s eyes went wide as he scanned the eyes of the princes, “You can’t  _ possibly _ be suspecting me!” he cried, “This palace has been my  _ home _ ! Even  _ more  _ than the Iwaizumi Estate!” he cried. He turned to Tooru, “ _ You _ can’t suspect me! You know  _ everything  _ I do!” 

Tooru broke eye contact almost immediately, looking away. That was the only indication of him being upset. 

Tetsurou nodded, “Look, Hajime,” he said, “We are in charge of the kingdom here,” he continued, a poker faced expression on his facial features, “Don’t burden Tooru with friendship. Right now, we have to judge based on facts, not emotions.”

Hajime didn’t know what to say. He knew what the Prince said wasn’t wrong. But he couldn’t stand the words Tooru had uttered. Tooru was  _ everything _ to Hajime.  _ His everything _ . And these words uttered by him, were like gaping wounds on his soul, bleeding heavily. 

“We  _ can’t _ just suspect Iwaizumi-san!” it was Tobio who spoke up, “He  _ rarely _ even goes back home! He can’t  _ betray _ us! He can’t betray  _ Tooru-niisan _ !” Tetsurou and Tooru both glared at their youngest brother, “Tobio,  _ please _ , don’t poke your nose into matters you don’t understand!” the eldest prince said, sounding exhausted. Tobio glared right back, “Why did you bring me here if you don’t even bother to listen to my opinion!”

“Because you’re a  _ Prince _ !” Tooru cried, sounding angrier than Hajime had ever heard him, “ _ None _ of us have the time to keep informing you of things after the meeting! Your opinion isn’t taken into consideration because you don’t understand even the  _ basic _ court procedures!” the Second Prince’s breathing was harsh and uneven, “Tell me! Do you know what happens to a traitor? Do you know  _ anything _ about Haikyuu policies? Do you have  _ any _ idea about how serious this is?” he shouted, eyes rounded. Tobio shouted right back, “ _ None of that matters! _ ” he cried, “This is  _ Iwaizumi-san _ ! His entire life has been dedicated to  _ you _ and  _ your whims _ !” 

“ _ DO YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON IN MY HEAD RIGHT NOW?! _ ”

Hajime winced at the volume. “I’m  _ trying _ to be fair here!” Tooru cried, “As a royal, I can’t let Hajime off the hook because he’s my best friend!  _ I CAN’T _ !” tears were beginning to gather in his eyes. He bit his lip, “Do you think I’ll be able to stand it if Iwaizumi Hajime was proven to be a traitor?” he turned to look Iwaizumi in the eye, “ _ I’d die _ ! I’d  _ die _ if I got to know that!” 

Hajime bit his own lower lip. Tooru had been beyond excited when he’d figured out the strategy. But it had taken him only a few seconds to realize that if his theory was right, there was a high probability of involvement from the Iwaizumi Clan. The change in expression was stark and sudden. Tooru’s eyes were dark and clouded. It scared him. It scared him to no end. 

But within that terrible fear, there was that assurance that everything would be just fine.

This was Tooru and Hajime and how could anything go wrong with the two of them?

Hajime strode over to Tooru, who viciously wiped at his eyes. He ignored the looks the three other princes sent his way. He wrapped his arms around Tooru’s thin frame. Tooru didn’t hesitate. He buried his head into the alpha’s chest, sobbing, “You didn’t….you didn’t betray me….I can’t help trying to be strong….you didn’t betray….” the rest of his words were muffled in Hajime’s clothes. 

“Listen,” Tetsurou sighed, “Iwaizumi Hajime, if your Clan is found guilty, none of us will be able to help you. So, I’ll keep you in check.” Hajime looked up, one hand on Tooru’s soft silken hair. It had gone longer than his shoulders. He mustn't have paid too much attention to his appearance over the last few weeks. Tetsurou got up from where he was seated on the throne, “Whatever we discuss, will stay inside this room,” his voice was strict and despite both of them being alphas, Hajime wouldn’t dare speak back to the eldest in the room.

“Listen up, all of you! Tooru, look up!” he said sternly, “Iwaizumi Hajime, you won’t be allowed to return to your estate for the time being,” he said. “But the festival needs-” Hajime’s words were interrupted. Tetsurou held up his hand, “I don’t want to hear anything, Hajime,” he said, “Your sister might be allowed to come on palace premises but you won’t leave. We’ll keep you under strong supervision. Tooru,” he turned to his brother, “Do not leave Hajime! Keep him within your line of sight at all times.”

Moving back towards Hajime, he said, “I’m not trying to punish you,” he said, “I’ve seen you since you were a baby,” he sighed, “I don’t want to accuse you unnecessarily. So, do  _ not _ give me any reason to suspect you!” Keiji and Tobio looked questioningly at the older princes. Tooru had looked up from the alpha’s chest but refused to release the cloth of Hajime’s tunic that he had fisted into his hand. 

“Keep the Festival on,” the Crown Prince said, “Everything should appear natural. But be on your guard,” he looked around, “Hajime stay with Tooru. Tobio, have Akira by your side. Keiji, stay with Tadashi or Kei,” he took in a deep breath, “Keep your weapons on,” he said.

Tooru wiped his eyes before turning to Keiji, “Don’t carry around your whip,” he said, in a cracked tone, “It is useless against sharp weapons.” Keiji raised his eyebrows, “Seriously, niisan?” he asked, “The thing you’re most concerned about is my choice of weapon?” he asked. Tetsurou burst into laughter, “He’s not wrong, Keiji,” he said, between fits of laughter.

And just like that the tense atmosphere melted away.

Hajime wrapped his arms tighter around Tooru again. Tooru didn’t push him away. He buried his face into the alpha’s tunic and if it wasn’t Hajime’s imagination….

….He felt the Second Prince’s lips press to his chest….

***

“Stay away from me.”

Eita pulled his legs in closer in an attempt to get as far away from the alpha as humanly possible. 

The alpha in question sat himself at the foot of the bed. He smirked, “But aren’t I allowed to enter this pavilion according to my own free will?” he said, raising his eyebrows. The omega shifted closer to the headboard of the bed, inching further away. The alpha let out a sadistic laugh, “How come my own wife is scared of me?” he asked. Despite being frozen with fear, Eita glared at him, “I’m not a girl,” he said, coldly. 

The alpha sighed, “Who cares?” he said, sighing, “Male? Female? You’re an omega. Who cares about your gender?” he mocked. Eita’s glare didn’t drop, “I don’t want to have anything to do with you,” he said, body stiff and defensive. Wakatoshi let out a humourless laugh, “Oh really?” he said, “What if I don’t want to humour your wishes?” Eita took in a sharp breath, “Please….” he added, “Why don’t you play with your beloved concubines?” he asked, “Leave me alone!” 

Wakatoshi moved closer to the almost trembling omega. “I  _ will _ play with both Satori and Kenjirou,” he said, “But they aren’t the Royal Omega of Haikyuu, are they?” he asked, “That’s all you!” Eita gasped, finding no more place to back off, “So, as the Royal Omega, don’t I have the right to privacy?” he said, a hint of mockery in his scared tone, “Leave me alone.” Wakatoshi sighed, shaking his head in mock disappointment, “Your privacy can be invaded by the King,” he said, “Especially since the Royal Omega is carrying the Heir to the throne.” 

Eita bit his lower lip to keep himself from crying, “You raped me,” he said, tone cold and broken, “You forced my family to hand me over,” he said, “You forced me to mate with you,” his voice was shaking, “You have Satori and Kenjirou to spend time with!” he said, “They’re both more impressive than me,” he took in a sharp breath, “Why are you so bent upon torturing me?” 

Wakatoshi raised his eyebrows, “You and I have very different opinions on what torture is,” he said, “I couldn’t wed Satori or Kenjirou,” he continued, “They’re both from the Second Tier of the nobility. You were the only omega in the First Tier who caught my attention,” he snorted, “You’re getting to live in the palace. You’re getting the Royal Pavilion all to yourself. You’re getting the honour and respect of the Royal Omega. All you need to do for all that luxury, is occasionally offering your body to the King of the greatest kingdom in history. And carrying the heirs of the kingdom,” he raised his eyebrows in a questioning glance, “How is that torture?” 

Eita swallowed thickly as the alpha edged closer, “Please….” he begged, tears forming in his beautiful eyes, “Please….don’t….” His pleading words were completely disregarded. Wakatoshi pushed Eita down on the bed. Tears streamed down the omega’s cheeks, “Don’t….don’t….” his voice was tinted strongly with desperation, “You already created the heir you wanted!” he gasped, “Please….please stop!” Wakatoshi ignored him, “But I haven’t finished enjoying the heavenly omega before me!” he said, smiling sadistically.

“Why don’t you just kill me?” Eita begged, “It’d be better than this!” he was full on sobbing by now, “You won’t even let our child live!” That was the last straw. Wakatoshi grabbed Eita by the collar of his dress before slamming his frail body against the bed frame, which shook violently. Eita let out a strangled scream. The fake and subtle smiles on the King’s face were gone. Replaced by fiery rage and uncontrollable hunger. “You should know where to toe the line Eita!” his voice wasn’t that of a normal person. It was the irresistible voice, the terrifying voice of a lusting alpha, who had lost all sense of decency. 

Eita felt all the strength leave his body. He cursed the child inside him, he cursed the mate mark on his neck. He cursed the fact that his body was accepting the villainous king as it’s master. Wakatoshi was in a worse mood than usual and that was evident in the way he was nothing short of a beast while dealing with the omega.

He ripped off Eita’s collar and began kissing down his neck. The omega wanted to scream. He wanted to struggle. He needed to struggle. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t bring himself to utter a single word. All that escaped his lips were anguished gasps as he full on sobbed. Why? Why? Why? He’d never hurt anyone in his entire eighteen years of life. What did he do to deserve this? What?

Wakatoshi began untying the belt of his nightgown, “Get ready for the worst, Ushijima Eita!” Eita’s mind filled with prayers. For someone. Anyone to come stop the alpha in front of him. He wished he could make the slightest noise. He wished he could be heard. He wished his father hadn’t had to hand him over. He wished his mother would have read the alpha for what he truly was. He wished for himself never to have been born.

He tore his mind, his heart, everything as far as possible from the moment at hand. He wanted to be ignorant of the fact that he had been forcefully stripped naked, reduced to a sobbing, whimpering mess. He wanted to be oblivious to the alpha penetrating his body, without protection, or preparation. There was no sense of pleasure. There was only pain, pain, pain and pain. His entire existence was governed by the senses of pain and embarrassment. Why was he so weak? Why couldn’t he resist?

When he had been Semi Eita, he had been the most feared omega in the country. He had entered the Shiratorizawa Regiment at the tender age of fourteen. And became one of the only omegas to be selected into the Longevity Sector--the famous sector in charge of Haikyuu’s decade long ploys. He'd even been promoted to the Deputy Head of Longevity, right under the command of the King.

And Eita loved his work there.

But all that was snatched away from him, when the King stole him from the Semi Clan and changed his identity from strong omega to enslaved omega….

….From happy omega….to a destroyed omega….

…. From a person….to an object….

And as Wakatoshi forced himself on him, Eita bit his lower lip, drawing blood. He wanted to stay strong. He had to stay strong. Despite the fact that he hated Wakatoshi, he loved the fact that he was going to become a mother. And for his unborn child, he was ready to tolerate any amount of pain.

…. unless he was driven insane by what fate was putting him through….

He lay there, refusing to make eye contact. He had been made Royal Omega. But all his joy was just for show…. he found himself wondering if this really was the Crown's Fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's it! I hope you liked it! Writing this scene was a difficult job! Please leave Kudos and comments if you like my work! Thanks for reading!🥰🥰
> 
> P.S: Do you guys want more Semi Eita screen time?? It'll make the book a bit longer if I add his arc.
> 
> Or would you prefer it if I stuck to the story of Ebony?
> 
> Let me know in the comments section!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	17. A Very Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas to everyone reading this!

Hope you have a wonderful holiday season!!!!

I don't have much to say now.

Let's all uphold the holiday spirit and wear masks and wash our hands regularly to help the world escape the wrath of the deadly COVID-19

Hope you're all staying healthy and happy!

Merry Christmas again!!!!


	18. The First Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Sorry for being so late. I'll try to be better next time. Thanks for reading.

Yaku looked out of the window as he sat, comfortably perched on the window sill.

His room in the palace was the same as it had always been. He wondered if any other kingdom was as open in housing nobles as Ebony. It was an unsaid rule over generations. A room in the palace would be booked for every child of nobility. No wonder the Royal Palace was so huge. One could actually get lost in it. 

The biggest room, however, was the Royal Pavilion.The personal chamber of the Queen or Omega Royale. It was presently unoccupied. Though Tooru and Keiji often went to discuss stuff in private. Another thing about the Royal Pavilion. It was off limits to any alpha, other than the King. 

Yaku looked around in own room. His eye caught the handprints that marked the East wall. He smiled unconsciously. He and Tetsurou had done those. They were supposed to be learning calligraphy together since Kenma was a little too young. Their teacher had left for barely fifteen minutes and they had toppled the bottles of ink and made a mess out of everything in the room. He could almost hear the fun filled, carefree, innocent, childish giggles reverberate around the room. He hugged the necklace to his chest.

The necklace…

He’d thought about throwing away as a part of cutting his ties with Tetsurou. But he never managed to. His body never physically allowed him to. It would freeze up and his mind would turn to mush every time he thought of it. 

“Keep it with you. Take it as a courting gift.”

Yaku smiled. He was only eight. Blushing at this offer was the only thing he could do.

The king laughed, “Tetsu, you’re a little young to be making courting proposals!” he laughed, “Plus, that’s the Oritsu Hoseki, the Royal Jewel. You’re only supposed to give it to the person you’re going to marry.”

Yaku took a hesitant step back. He bit his lip. The necklace was indeed pretty. He wondered if the thing attached to it was some kind of crystal snowflake. It looked as if it was woven with precious, costly silk before being solidified into this prominent beauty. How could he be worthy of such a magnificent artifact.

Tetsurou didn’t look hesitant in the slightest, “Then I’ll marry him one day. So, this is rightfully his, isn’t it?” he said. The King shrugged, “I don’t know about the future, but...,” he said. He walked over to the small omega who stood there witnessing the conversation between father and son. The King smiled at him, gently pinching his cheek, “I don’t think this one will be an easy one to tame,” his voice was filled with mirth, without the slightest hint of malice. Yaku blushed, “No, Your Highness,” he managed to say. The man’s smile didn’t waver, “I’m not joking. You’re going to grow up to be a fine warrior. A strong light in the face of harsh darkness,” he said.

Tetsurou perked up, “Really?” he said, “Then, Yakkun is perfect,” he cried. He bound over to the omega before latching the pendant onto his neck, “He’s my best friend. He’s always gonna be by my side,” the boy said, “Isn’t he the perfect choice for Queen?”

The King laughed, “Well, Morisuke is a boy,” he said, “So, he won’t be your Queen.”

And the fun filled conversation continued. Only the tiny omega at the side stood silently. A strange, unknown happiness filling him to the brim.

Yaku hugged the necklace even closer. “Strong light in the face of harsh darkness….” he mumbled, “See where you’ve come to.”

“Morisuke.”

Yaku leapt out of his dream world, stuffing the necklace back into his dress, “Tetsurou!” he cried, feeling very surprised indeed. Tetsurou scoffed, “Stop hiding the Oritsu Hoseki,” he said, his voice cool and commanding, “It’s an insult to Ebony customs and traditions.” Yaku sighed, “Yeah, how about we send a missive to every noble estate about how the future king has a mate?” he said, voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm. But Tetsurou didn’t seem to realize that. He shrugged, “You know,” he said, shaking his head, “I think I’m done hiding.”

Yaku’s eyes went wide, “But you love Ken-”

“Not more than I love Eiru.”

Yaku’s breaths were quickening, “You don’t even know Eiru!” he said, “You can’t hurt Kenma like that!” he was breathing so hard now that his entire frame was shaking, “You can’t hurt yourself like that. I’ll never forgive myself!”

Tetsurou gasped, “You’re such an idiot!” he cried, “You thought I was going to blame you, didn’t you?” he shook his head helplessly, “That’s why you moved away from me! It wasn’t because of the Crown, was it? It was because you wanted to protect me?” he didn’t know if he was supposed to be soft. Because he couldn’t be soft now. Not here. Not now. His best friend thought that he would blame him for getting pregnant….How bad of a person was Tetsurou? 

Yaku clapped his hand over his mouth, “Forget what I said,” he said, coldly, “Forget everything I said. I didn’t want you to force yourself into a relationship with me. That’s all,” his chest felt like it was breaking. His heart hurt. His head swam. But he forced himself to remain calm on the outside. He couldn’t afford to break down. 

Tetsurou shook his head, “Yakkun….” he said, “You really were the most sacrificing omega ever, weren’t you?” Yaku bit his lip, “But did you not know?” the Crown Prince continued, “That even before I began to develop feelings for Kenma….” he took in a deep breath, “I was convinced of the life that I was going to live with you.”

Yaku’s world collapsed all around him. No….It couldn’t be….

“Did you never understand how much I loved you?”

Yaku’s heart was beating faster than it was supposed to.

“Kenma is very important to me. I love him a lot. And I don’t know how to express my feelings about this matter in words. But Morisuke….” he said, taking in a deep breath, “You’d never force me into a relationship with you.”

Yaku swallowed thickly. He was beginning to feel sick.

"But Yakkun, you were the one who taught me what love was."

That's when the ice broke as a small black haired boy ran into the room.

"Mama!"

Yaku quickly rubbed his eyes, just in case there were escaped tears on his cheeks. He bent down as Eiru ran past the Crown Prince towards the omega. Eiru's white robes were all muddy and it was evident that Kenma hadn't been acting as a very good babysitter. He sighed, dusting the front of the child's robes, "You need to keep yourself cleaner than this, Eiru-chan!" He berated, trying to keep his tone steady. 

Eiru seemed to ignore his words. Instead his tiny hands went up to cup the omega's cheeks, "Mama, sad?" He asked, looking close to tears. Yaku smiled, feeling his heart swell, "No, baby, Mama not sad," he said, cupping Eiru's cheeks too. He didn't look convinced.

"Papa mean to Mama?"

Yaku and Tetsurou both gasped. They glanced at each other, fear and an unknown vagueness enveloping them. Yaku grabbed his son's shoulders tightly, "W-what did you just say?" He asked, eyes growing wider. Eiru looked a slight bit confused, "Mama sad," he said, pointing towards Yaku. He then pointed towards Tetsurou.

"Papa mean!"

***

“If it isn’t Semi-Semi!”

Eita scoffed, “Don’t call me that,” he said coldly, increasing his stride. Tendou Satori ran over to him, completely ignoring his well-evident wish to stay alone, “Oh, come on, Semi-Semi!” he cried, “No need to be so cold.” The silver haired omega glared, “I think I told you not to call me that,” he said through gritted teeth, “I expect to be obeyed.” Tendou sighed, “Did Wakatoshi-kun do something again?” he asked, “You know that he’s a socially inept person. Forgive him for being crude-”

“Will you shut the fuck up?!”

Satori looked taken aback at the malice in the Royal Omega’s tone. He looked into his eyes to see tears swimming his usually bright orbs, “Leave me alone. You can go sweet talk your Wakatoshi-kun all you want! But don’t get on my nerves!” he looked a perfect combination of fuming with distraught. His hands clutched the cloth of his dress as tight as possible. 

“Fine, fine….” Satori said, “Geez, you need to chill out.” He didn’t say much more but he tagged along as Eita strode towards the Longevity Meeting Room. Satori shrugged, “Why do you even come here anymore?” he asked as he watched the other omega slump onto the chair at the head of the empty table. “I like it here,” Eita said, emotionlessly, “But since you’re here and all, how about you take a seat?”

Satori frowned, “You know the Haikyuu Princes don’t like their mates working in the army segment-” Eita gave him a sickeningly sweet smile, “Do I look like I care?” he said. Satori hated it when his best friend was like this. Self proclaimed best friend. He was plenty sure Eita hated him with every inch of his being. Eita nodded, “Now,” he said, “Since, you took over the Longevity Sector on my behalf,” he continued, “Why don’t you brief me on the most recent of your endeavours.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a sharp command from the Royal Omega. Something that couldn’t be overlooked. Satori sighed, “Don’t you have an appointment with the Royal Physician?” he asked, trying to change the subject. It was for Eita himself. Even Satori understood that enraging Ushijima Wakatoshi wasn’t a good decision. And despite knowing all of that, Eita did nothing to tone himself down in the slightest. 

Eita scoffed, “I’m ready to skip that,” he said, “No point in wasting time over something so meagre.” Those words got on Satori’s nerves, “The heir of Haikyuu is something ‘so meagre’?” he asked, sarcasm evident in his tone. Eita gave him a crazed look, “Who are you to bother about my child?” he asked. “What-”

“You’re no one of any importance,” Eita said, “So, please, don’t poke your nose into my business.”

Satori looked away from the smaller omega. He pretended to be indifferent but these words often cut into his existence like a cold blade. He might not have the best way of expressing himself, but he didn’t have any ill intentions. And he knew that neither did Eita. 

Eita looked exhausted. Dark bags lined his eyes and his pallor was ashy. He also appeared to have lost weight since the day of the wedding two months ago. Satori remembered the smiling omega, who’d looked so excited, so healthy back then. And he saw how different he looked now. 

Eita sighed, “Sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean what I just said.” 

Satori nodded. But didn’t say anything, “I will not brief you on activities of our Longevity Sector,” he said, “Go rest yourself first. Attend your stupid appointments,” he looked down at the younger omega, “Or forget about anything to do with your beloved Army,” he said, “Dear Miss. Ushijima.”

***

“Tooru.”

Iwaizumi sighed, “Please, look at me,” he said, “Please, Tooru, I’m not angry, I swear.”

Tooru refused to turn around. He lay on his bed, clothes half undone. His face was smothered in a pillow. The evident shake of his shoulders told him that the omega was trying to hold back tears. Hajime didn’t know what to do, “Tooru, I understand you had to act like this,” he said, “I promise, I really aren’t angry.”

“That’s the problem….” the Second Prince mumbled, “I want you to be angry….”

Hajime scoffed, “That’s a funny kink,” he said, trying to lighten the mood in the dark room. Time seemed to have flown in the Throne Room as evening approached before anyone could do anything. And Tooru refused to get up and light the candles of his room. This was an unsaid rule in Ebony. All the princes were expected to be self-sufficient. They were expected to wash their own sheets, do their own laundry, dress themselves and do the basic things to survive even outside the palace. So, Hajime didn’t have the synthetic flame that Tooru used. 

"Come on," he said, putting a hand on the small of Tooru's back, "You telling me to get angry, won't just get me angry," he leaned closer to Tooru, "I understand your position as a royal and I'm going to respect it. You need to stop feeling guilty."

Tooru looked up, eyes flashing with doubt, "But I accused Iwa-chan?" He asked, voice meek and barely audible. Iwaizumi pressed their foreheads together, "I promised to stay by your side, didn't I?" He said, "And I can't imagine betraying you or even leaving you," he took in a deep breath, "There are lots of things to worry about, Tooru," he said, "Me leaving you because of something like this, is not one of them."

Tooru nodded into Hajime's touch. As the Prince relaxed into his broad frame, Hajime wrapped his arms around Tooru's thin outline. 

It was dark. There wasn't much they could see.

But Hajime could see every lash on Tooru eyelids. Tooru could see the slightest touch of the beard that was beginning to grow on the alpha's chin. And despite, the setting not being ideal….

Hajime and Tooru's lips connected in a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The puzzle piece falls together. Oh not really. More suffering to come for our beloved Iwaoi *evil laughter" 
> 
> Lol
> 
> Wishing you guys a wonderful 2021! Hope things look better this year! Thank you so much for bearing with me!


	19. The Drought Struck Lands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so goddamn late!! I'm so sorry! I was caught up with hospitals and projects and shit! But here's the next chapter!

Five months later….

"Enough Tetsurou!" 

Tetsurou ignored Kenma's words as he continued attacking, striking blow after blow.

“Tetsurou, stop, that’s enough,” Kenma panted.

Tetsurou pushed forwards, “So little stamina!” he smirked, “You’ll never be able to keep up with me.” 

Yaku laughed from where he sat at the side of the training field, “Oi Ken-chan!” he cried, “You’re still supposed to spar with me after this!” The two omegas were dressed in short training clothes, which whipped around in the wind. And with how much their wraparounds flopped around, both had given up trying to cover themselves up. 

Kenma glared at his brother. His tight braid had come undone when Tetsurou had tugged at it to throw him off balance. His long hair was ruffled and stuck out in different directions. His forehead was matted with sweat. “How are two not even breaking out a sweat?” he asked, looking exhausted. Yaku laughed, “Unlike you, we didn’t spend all our time in the dark, musty libraries,” he said, a teasing smile on his face.

Over the last few months, Tetsurou and Yaku had grown closer again. With the impending fear of was, there was the obvious question of ascension. Meanwhile, the Kozume Clan too came to the sudden announcement of an Heir Duel. For those who don’t know what the Heir Duel is, it was a duel between two possible contestants for the seat of head of a clan. And the present Kozume had declared a duel between Yaku and Kenma. Perfect combination.

Kenma was tactically brilliant. An amazing opponent on the battlefield. But when it came to one on one dueling, well….You could say there were too many people who were better than him.

Yaku on the other hand, didn’t really use his analytical skills too much. He was nimble on his feet, his short stature giving him the advantage of speed and movement. Yaku’s defence was also very strong. Even an alpha like Tetsurou had never managed to land a scratch on him. 

Yes, absolutely perfect.    
  


Tetsurou lunged at Kenma again, sword drawn wicked sharp. Kenma raised his spear shaft to block the Prince. His timing was off as he was sent off balance. He stumbled back, leaving his defences open. Tetsurou smirked as he gently tapped the omega on the shoulder with the sword. “Dead,” he said, “For the seventh time.”

Yaku burst into laughter, “Oi, cat!” he called, “Your seven lives are over!” Kenma glared at him. Yaku smiled, getting to his feet, “Oi, Tetsu-chan,” he said, “Take me on.” He drew that terrifying black double sided blade of his. Akui,” Kenma thought. Tetsurou gifted Yaku that blade on his coming of age ceremony. Another royal relic. Kenma knew he would never be worthy of wielding Akui, but he still couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that ran through him. 

Tetsurou scoffed, “The Kozume Heir, Kozume Morisuke!” he pretended to announce. Kenma glared at the Prince as Yaku burst into laughter again, “Give him some credit,” he said, “Everyone knows this is a bad match-up. I can take on most alphas, forget about little baby Kenma.”

The two older boys had their laugh.

Finally, Tetsurou sobered up, “Even if the duel has an evident winner,” he said, “I won’t say that this training is completely useless.” Kenma frowned, “What?” he asked. Tetsurou sighed, “The unrest at the border is growing,” he said, “At this rate, I don’t useless delegations will be enough to stop a war.” Yaku sighed, “Of course,” he said, “And then there is the drought in the border villages. The people there are suffering,” he continued. Kenma frowned, “Any updates on the situation handling?” he asked.

Tetsurou shrugged, “Tooru sent a missive yesterday,” he said, “Their supplies are running out,” he looked worried, “He said that the heat was next to unbearable. It is a wonder that the two of them have lasted so long. I wonder how long it will be till it rains,” he said. Kenma’s frown deepened, “You know, Tetsurou,” he said, giving the two a distant look, “I don’t rain will help too much.” Tetsurou cast him a confused look, “W-What do you mean?” he said. Kenma sighed, sitting down on the ground, “The only water source for the border villages is the River  Raifurain,” he began, “Raifurain flows from the kingdom of Haikyuu. It wouldn’t be surprising if we found out that the river had been blocked.”

“River blocked?”

“It could have as easy a move as building a dam,” he said, sounding sarcastic, “Putting in that much manpower to cut off the water supply in Ebony,” he scoffed, “I gotta give it, King Wakatoshi is indeed pretty determined.”

Tetsurou looked slightly panicked, “But that means-”

Yaku interrupted him, “I strongly doubt they’d attack Tooru and Keiji is broad daylight,” he said, “They went there, offering up some longed for relief. They’re being treated like deities there. No one can touch someone when they have the common folk on their side.” Tetsurou nodded, “You’re not wrong….” he said, “But I’m still worried…” Yaku scoffed, “Of course you are!” he said, “Those two are your brothers. Its your duty to worry about them!” 

Kenma nodded, “Prince Tooru is smart,” he said, “I strongly suspect he hasn’t figured out this little thing yet, but given that he doesn’t want to come back, means he doesn’t fear too much.” Tetsurou shrugged, “No,” he said, “Tooru would stay there even if there was danger.”

_ “Pick it up!” _

_ “No, I won’t!” _

_ “You threw it and you’re gonna pick it up.” _

_ “I’m the prince!” _

_ A five year old Tooru was beyond spoiled. He didn’t like something, he wouldn’t hesitate to show his distaste. Kaori too wouldn’t back down. She was adamant in disciplining the princes, like they were his own children. “You are a prince….” she said, coldly, “And you throw your food because you don’t like it?!” she asked. Tobio and Keiji looked scared at their brother’s outburst. Tetsurou continued stuffing his mouth.Tooru stomped his foot, “I will not pick it up!” he said, “You do it! You’re a servant! You’re being paid to clean my messes!”  _

_ The King sat at the table, watching the unfolding events silently. _

_ Kaori glared at the boy, “Ok,” she said, “But at least show some regret for wasting food!” she demanded. Tooru stood there, his hands on his hips, “Why should I?” he questioned adamantly. The lady gave him an incredulous look, “There are people dying of hunger!” she exclaimed, “And you’re throwing it on the ground!” _

_ Tooru childish fury diminished slightly, “W-What do you mean?” he asked, evidently confused. He pointed at the table, “There is so much food. Why would people be hungry?” It wasn’t strange that a mere five-year wouldn’t know about the financial standings among society.  _

_ Finally the King spoke up, “I was thinking,” he said, standing up. He looked at Kaori, “Tetsu and Ru are both growing up,” he didn’t look too happy. Tetsurou looked up from his meal, looking slightly shocked that his name had been taken up. He came out of his chair, which was the basic royal custom. The King sighed, “Maybe they should visit the drought stricken areas.” Kaori’s eyes went wide. All of her anger seemed to disappear. She quickly pulled Tooru and Tetsurou into her arms. “No, Your Highness!” she cried, “They’re too young!”  _

_ Both the boys gave each other terrified glances. _

_ What could be so terrifying that Kaori looked so scared. _

_ *** _

_ “Niisama!” _

_ Tooru was sobbing aloud. The hungry, helpless people closed in on him. Their clothes were torn, barely even existent. Their words weren’t comprehendible. Their faces were gaunt and sick, their skins hanging off their bones loosely. Most of them couldn't even stand up straight.  _

_ "Ru!"  _

_ The King tried his best to grab the boy but the crowd seemed to push him along. "Help!" The Second Prince wailed. Tetsurou drew his small sword, moving to rush in, when the King stopped him, "Stop! You'll get pulled in too!" He warned. Tetsurou's eyes went wide, "They'll kill Tooru!" He cried, trying to unclench his father's strong grip on his wrist, "Let me go!"  _

_ They couldn't even see the youngest anymore. Just hear his screams and wails. The King rushed forward, "Don't move!" He commanded the black haired boy as he went to rescue the boy. _

_ When the King finally managed to reach the boy, all of the jewels had already been taken off the Prince's form. His white robes were barely even existent anymore. "Tooru!" The man cried. Tooru wasn't crying anymore. His expression was contorted into an expression of fear. Of trauma. The King quickly lifted the boy into his arms and immediately the boy nuzzled into his father's familiar clothes.  _

_ Kaori had been right…. _

_ The boys were too young…. _

_ As the King reached the carriage he realised that despite obeying his father's words, the eldest prince, the bravest son, was visibly shaking. The boy who refused to even touch his father, simply ran over and buried his face into the King's trousers. "Tetsu," the King said, trying to hold the eldest prince too, "Let's go!" Tetsurou vigorously shook his head,"Don't wanna see…." He mumbled. The King hadn't expected such a reaction. He bent down, picking the eldest prince into his arms too.  _

_ Tooru immediately latched onto Tetsurou, "Niisama…." He mumbled weakly. Tetsurou put an arm around his younger brother's neck.  _

_ And as the King walked back to the carriage, he heard Tooru say. _

_ "I'll never let this happen again…." _

***

Tooru sighed, putting down the bucket. He stretched his strained muscles, wincing slightly, “You doing ok, Keiji-chan?” he asked, glancing at the younger prince who kept down a similar bucket on the ground. He wiped off sweat from his forehead, “I’m exhausted,” he said, “There is a lot of work to be done.” Tooru smirked, “Indeed….” he mumbled, “There are lots of patients to attend to.”

Tooru brushed the dust from his hands. For the first few days, the two omegan princes dressed in their own silken gowns. It took them very little time for them to beg some of the local omegas to lend them some lighter clothes. Tooru was dressed in pale beige dress, which fell just till his knees. Keiji wore a similar grey one. Tooru’s hair had grown longer than usual. Instead of his regular, bun or loose style, he had braided it loosely down the side of his neck. It was visibly wet. Keiji raised a towel to wipe his own hair, almost laughing at how ordinary they looked.

They wore regular village clothes. They had there their hair all untamed and messy. They spoke the unrefined country tongue. No one would ever recognise them as royalty if they saw them now.

Unknown to the common belief, both Tooru and Keiji were well trained in the healing arts. In Ebony, it was customary for any educated omega to learn about healing. And the two princes were quite good at it. They moved around in the drought struck village, looking after the people who'd inevitably fallen ill after the onset of the water shortage. While they did bring large quantities of food and water supplements, the need seemed to keep skyrocketing.

"Any signs of rainfall?"

"Isn't that an unnecessary question?"

Tooru chuckled as he sat himself on a dry log, "I miss Iwa-chan…." He mumbled. Keiji burst into laughter, "God!" He exclaimed, "You're so in love it's sickening!" Tooru scoffed, flicking his younger brother's forehead, "And your love life is so dull it's sickening!" He laughed.

Keiji felt something swell in his chest as he felt the brooch brush against his bare chest.

_ "I have to go…." _

_ "Go where?" Bokuto said, looking up from where his head lay in Keiji's lap. He snuggled closer, "I don't want you to go anywhere." Keiji smiled, "You know about the plight of the citizens amidst the drought," he said, "Niisan and I will be going there to provide relief." Bokuto pouted, "How long will you be gone?" He asked, sitting up. Keiji smiled, "Not long enough for me to forget you, Koutarou-kun," he said, pressing his body closer to Bokuto's.  _

_ "You didn't answer my question." _

_ Keiji sighed, "A month," he said, "Possibly more judging on how the situation improves."  _

_ Bokuto stumbled to his feet. Keiji looked up at the alpha, his mindset confused, "Koutarou-kun?" He asked as Bokuto swiftly walked towards his dressing table and yanked open a drawer. "I always planned to give this to you," he said, taking out a small velvet box. He reached out towards the Prince, holding it out, "Here." Keiji's eyes went wide, "Kouta-"  _

_ "It's not an engagement ring," he said, looking slightly panicked at Keiji's expression, "It's just a little something so that you think of me everyday." _

_ Keiji slowly took the box to open it.  _

_ It was a brooch. With a gem embedded. _

_ A diamond gleamed as bright as the sun's rays lighting the ocean at dawn; radiant and shining, it reigned supreme amongst all jewels and gems, its perfect features scorning those of others. The diamond was, after all, the gem of royalty. _

_ Keiji felt his eyes get slightly moist, "H-how did you-this-" he didn't know what to say. Even in noble families, these types of diamonds were hard to come across. It was cut perfectly into the shape of a heart. Keiji had never seen such extraordinary craftsmanship.  _

_ Bokuto smiled, "The jewel is dearly purchased and the artistry is my own," he said.  _

_ Keiji didn't wait for much more. He flung himself into Bokuto's arms, connecting their lips  _

_ "I'll never take it off myself!"  _

***

Hinata Shouyo kneeled down as the collar was fastened around his neck.

The collar looked light, made of the weaving of silver and gold threads. But despite looking so light, the material seemed to bite into the omega's soft skin. Yukitaka Izumi pocketed the key before giving the orange headed boy a regretful look, "I really didn't want to put this on you," he said, "You're still a child."

Hinata gave him a cold stare, "Don't sweet talk me Your Highness, I'll just recite my vow and return home."

The alpha shrugged, "I don't want you to be upset."

"That couldn't matter less to me."

"Fine then, I swear to hold this key and protect the virtue of my beloved betrothed. Till we wed, accept my protection."

Hinata took in a deep breath, "I swear to hand my virtue to my betrothed. Till we wed, I accept your protection."

Hinata Shouyo always knew that he'd have to marry for advantage. He'd always accepted it. He'd never bothered about this Yukitaka Izumi. He never wanted to end the agreement. 

Yet, why was he tearing up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave any form of critical analysis! I'll try to get the next update faster
> 
> Thanks a tonne for reading!💖💜💖💜💖💜
> 
> !*Spoiler*!
> 
> There was blood, there were sobs and cries. But there was no respite. As metal scrapped against metal, the sound made him feel sick. Who new that all these years of training was solely for the purpose of cruelty?
> 
> ⚔️🗡️⚔️🗡️⚔️🗡️⚔️🗡️⚔️🗡️⚔️🗡️
> 
> Also, we have a Haikyuu RP server on Discord. So if anyone wants to join....
> 
> https://discord.gg/2YjdQwmZ

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction. Please ignore any mistakes. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
